Succubot
by Fire Redhead
Summary: She is the devourer of Sparks and the giver of every mech's ultimate desire. When she sneaks aboard the Nemesis every Decepticon's fantasy will be realized...for the price of their Sparks.
1. Prologue: The Succubot

**Succubot**

"**Prologue: The Succubot"**

Dormant and silent I have lain for untold centuries. My energy kept low from lack of feeding. I have long retreated into myself, too uncertain if I should ever satisfy my hunger for Sparks again. Ah, the Cybertronian life-force. A miracle of the powerful All-Spark. The life-creator of all those who call themselves Cybertronian. It is on those Sparks that I feed; the one energy source potent enough to satiate the burning hunger in my circuits. Mere Energon cannot satisfy me. Even the highest and purest of grades cannot so much as tingle the pang in my tanks. Only Sparks can slake my hunger.

The Cybertronians believe me to be a legend. Even their oldest cannot remember the days when I graced their planet and many like it. I was but a story, a monster, only whispered in drunken jest by those hesitant to merge with a strange femme. I am called Succubot: Devourer of Sparks.

A harsh identification but true in the simplest sense.

But I am no mere monster. A monster implies the epitome of evil, a beast of destruction with the sole purpose of raining death and chaos upon the unsuspecting mortals. I am much more than a monster. I am the promise of every mech's personal pleasure gratified in one glorious, euphoric merge. Whatever fantasy they harbor, I will create; whatever their vision of the perfect femme, I can be. But their ultimate desire carries the price of their immortal Spark. I consider it, a fair exchange. For if a mech obtains his perfect pleasure how can he ever find such bliss again? In part, I free them from a lifetime of disappointment.

But now I am alone inside this asteroid, consumed in the omnipresent silence threatening to rip my sanity to shreds. My hunger, the cold, the silence, and my thoughts all companions in this stony sepulcur. That is…until _they_ came.

My six optics lit for the first time in many centuries. I could feel the Sparks, five of them, drawing ever closer to me. The silence shattered by the low dull roar of a space faring vessel. The Sparks; they pulsed, they vibrated, and they made my hunger claw ravenously at my circuitry. The long, thick, pronged wires of my head stirred restlessly, slithering around my frame as the Sparks came ever closer. They would not escape me. My hunger would indeed be satisfied.

I created a magnetic field, one strong enough to pull me toward the vessel outside. The tips of my two largest, dominant head cords lit up down their length, a line of white dots coiling in the darkness. I pulled closer to the metal ship until I felt the gratifying screech of rock piercing metal. A pained shout reverberated through my dark asteroid prison.

_**Ah…so the ship itself was a Cybertronian.**_

My first feeding in centuries. As ravenous as I was, I knew I had to bide my time. Alert the others too quickly and I wouldn't be able to gain access to the other Sparks as easily. Instead I listened and waited.

…

"**Astrotrain! Report!" **Megatron shouted, stabilizing himself after the violent impact.

The pained, tinny voice of the purple ship responded, **"Asteroid…collision. It's…stuck in left cargo bay door. My hull is breached."**

"**Can you maintain present course and power?"** the Decepticon commander demanded.

Astrotrain grimaced, **"I'll make it back to Earth, but I need repairs."**

"**Get us back to the Nemesis immediately. Fortunately, our mission is done," **Megatron concluded, relaxing in his command chair.

…

I was ready to emerge. My large thick head coils raked aggressively into the asteroid wall, carving a way out. Much to my delight I didn't have to expend too much energy to free myself. The rock gave way and I tumbled unceremoniously into what appeared to be a darkened cargo hold. I was free.

My six white eyes lit and my glowing cranial probes writhed into the air as I conducted my scan of the Cybertronian disguised ship. Astrotrain was the identification—a mech no doubt, given the remarkably high waves of strength and arrogance flowing through his mainframe. My head probes passed over the purple metal, subtly prying into his deepest, most erotic desires.

No doubt the pain of the asteroid would keep this Astrotrain from discovering my presence initially. But I'd make my presence known to him. Oh yes…he wouldn't miss me. And his spark was to be my first meal.__

_**A/N: Ok. Just a little prologue to give you a taste of what's to come. Basically each chapter I write will focus on a particular Decepticon and his encounter with the Succubot. I will warn this will contain highly "sexual" situations **__**BUT NONE WILL BE SLASH.**__** These are merely my interpretations/fantasies of how each Decepticon envisions their ideal femme and merging situation. I won't do all the Cons but I'll try to get the best ones or at least the ones I find chapter-worthy potential. **_

_**To save a few questions here's a few of the Cons I have chapter plans for (in no particular order) Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, Motormaster, Rumble, Devastator, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet…and I think that's about it thus far.**_

_**OH and if you guys have any particular ideas/situations/victims (provided it's NOT SLASH) I'll be happy to hear them and probably work them into my thought processes. So all of you mature readers sit back and enjoy the steamy ride.**_


	2. Astrotrain

**Succubot**

"**Chapter 1: Astrotrain"**

Astrotrain flew back to Earth, limping as it were to the Decepticon base beneath the ocean. Nemesis raised her docking platform like a menacing sea monster bursting from the depths, metal jaws agape. Astrotrain shakily flew inside, barely able to land gently and let his passengers out.

Immediately the Constructicons surrounded the large space-faring vessel and began to assess the damages. It took a lot of grunting and cutting to remove the large chunk of asteroid but the Constructicons pulled it off without complication.

"**What is his status?"** Megatron demanded.

Scrapper finished conferring with Hook and then said, **"He won't be able to transform until tomorrow and flying into space will be out of the question for awhile if he wants those welds to hold."**

"**You mean I have to stay in ship mode all night?"** Astrotrain's space-like voice complained.

"**Correct." **Hook confirmed, **"I wouldn't recommend moving much either."**

"**I think I want a second opinion."** the purple ship grumbled.

Megatron began to leave, **"Do as he says Astrotrain. I will need you in tip top condition sooner than you think."**

With that, Astrotrain was abandoned in the hanger for a long boring night alone. Or so he believed.

…

The pain was beginning to subside and Astrotrain was finally was able to perform some diagnostic exams of his systems. His pain receptors always made an internal diagnostic patchy and often inaccurate. Astrotrain began the scan and immediately he shockingly detected something inside his cargo bay. Or rather…someone. _**Someone still inside of him?**_ He thought everyone was gone!

Defensive measures activated, Astrotrain ferociously scanned with an authoritative voice, **"INTRUDER! Identify yourself!"**

For a moment he thought his scanners were malfunctioning when his optical relays caught sight of the intruder. Incredibly long silver and green legs, wide protruding chest chassis, high sharp shoulder fans, tiny demure face with large purple optics, and shapely crests encircled about her chin. His sensors dumbly scanned the form again and again. A femme—a femme inside _his _cargo bay! She was just…perfect. _**Who was she? How did she get inside him? What was she doing here?**_

He repeated his question, **"Identify yourself!"**

The silver and white lip components lifted in a coy smile as she casually exited the cargo bay into the command center. Astrotrain wasn't sure how she did that considering only HE could allow access to his bridge. The mysterious femme halted in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her fingers lazily tracing the locking mechanism.

"**Does it matter who **_**I**_** am?"** she asked in a low voice, **"I certainly know who **_**YOU**_** are."**

Ego tickled, Astrotrain smiled to himself, **"So, you know who I am?"**

The green and silver femme moved out of the doorway, running one hand along his wall as she walked, **"How could a femme not know the mighty Astrotrain? You're famous on Cybertron. Famous…amongst my femme sisters."**

"**Really?"** he seemed intrigued, yet unsurprised.

Somehow he knew his fame was appreciated and admired by those on Cybertron. Being a pure, Sparked, triple-changer was a rarity and often envied. Not to mention his ability to expand his size three fold when in spaceship mode was another special trait.

A sudden shiver rattled Astrotrain's plating when her delicate fingers brushed his navigation panel.

"**I had always hoped to meet you. No one told me you were so big in this mode."**

"**My alt mode isn't the only thing…" **he replied lewdly.

Her fingers played across his navigation panel again, flicking buttons randomly. Another shiver. Astrotrain hadn't received such attention in countless stellar cycles. He was always deemed the transport vessel, hauling Decepticons and their spoils across space until his energy burned out. Whilst his Decepticon comrades amused themselves he had to wait, missing out on any pleasurable endeavor.

The femme moved away from his navigational panel to his sensor relay. She took a casual seat in the command chair normally reserved for Megatron and stroked the arm rests. Taking a moment she leaned on the console, wide chest rubbing over the surface. Astrotrain was almost tingling with anticipation as he felt the faint thrum of her Spark behind her chest armor. Her thin fingers found the seam of his control panel and gently pulled it open. A conglomeration of wires and flickering cables lay inside.

Another seductive smile, **"Have you ever had a femme play with your sensory wires before?"**

"**No…"** was the barely audible reply.

_**How did this femme know that his sensory relay wires were his most erogenous zone?**_ He'd dreamed about it, but never had it happen. Come to think of it he'd always wanted a femme to mess with him while in ship mode.

"**I'm feeling playful."** she hissed, hand sliding into the panel.

Gentle fingers caressed the collection of wires, instantly heating them up. Astrotrain's whole massive frame tightened, threatening to buckle his plating. No femme had ever touched him like that. Her slender hands delved deeper, sliding the bands of wires between her fingers. The whole ship vibrated, creaking and groaning amid Astrotrain's barely contained rumblings. With a firm tug the femme disconnected a black wire and then reconnected it, sending a spark rocketing through the panel.

Astrotrain's spacey voice vibrated even more so, **"Oohhh…Priiimus. The green wire femme…the GREEN wire next."**

With tender delicacy she clutched the desired wire between her fingers and slowly pulled it through, tickling every millimeter of it. A warning light started flickering near the ceiling of the cabin as a high pitched alarm whooped.

"**Blue and WHITE…BLUE and WHITE."** he almost shouted, barely able to contain an overload.

The green and silver femme's smile was that of pure delight as she tugged the blue and white wire out and squeezed it. Instantaneously a rivet from one of the sensory panels shot straight out, ricocheting off the walls. She retracted her hand and Astrotrain became insistent.

"**NO. Don't stop!"** he rasped.

Her answer was a lowering of her optic shutters and a curt opening of her chest plates. **"If you think I'm done with you, you're sorely mistaken my dear Astrotrain."**

She hovered above his open panel pulsing and crackling as her Spark light lit the dark cabin**. "Do you want it Astrotrain? Do you want to feel my Spark?"**

"**Yes…"** he hissed.

"**Command me. Tell me what you want mighty Astrotrain."** her voice was so low and yearning.

He all but growled the words, **"Give me your SPARK!"**

Curtly she threw her chest over the panel opening allowing her Spark to touch his sensory wires. Astrotrain barely could keep his ship form as the femme's Spark permeated him, lighting his pleasure receptors like a spark on a line of black powder. The bridge lights flashed wildly and warning klaxons blared as the Decepticon lost himself beneath her sultry life-force.

Through the euphoric fog he heard her voice cry out, **"Show **_**it**_** to me."**

The Decepticon couldn't argue. A panel near the back of the cabin parted exposing the large silver chamber than contained his Spark. Without hesitation he threw it open, illuminating the command center fully. Spark crackling as she pulled away from his sensory panel, the green and silver femme sauntered toward it. Her purple optics flashed as his intimacy circuit snaked out, reaching for her. A covetous thrust of her chest revealed her clasping circuit nodes, ready to receive his connection. Astrotrain couldn't contain himself. Like a bullet his intimacy circuit shot toward her and connected.

He thought his circuits would melt as their Sparks merged. His plating parted as the overload lowered his control of his ship form.

_It was wonderful…it was unbelievable._

But then… the femme's optics faded to a brilliant white. All at once the top of her head shifted its plates. A pair of long thick metal cords tipped with sharp claspers slithered out, weaving above her head. Then many similarly designed, small cords emerged from inside her cranial unit. The two largest cords kept coming out until they were literally holding the femme off the floor. Then they lit up with a row of white lights.

Astrotrain paused, disbelieving, **"Wha—What?"**

The strange femme's smile broadened as a second pair of white optics opened above her first and then a third smaller pair beneath them both. Astrotrain was milliseconds from retracting his intimacy circuit but she was far quicker.

Like powerful whips the two large tentacle-like cords shot across the expanse and latched onto Astrotrain's living Spark. Pleasure was quickly replaced with scorching pain as the sharp claspers grabbed hold of Astrotrain's Spark and began prying it out. The Decepticon's screams of pain echoed throughout the cargo bay. Though he tried to activate his security measures to fight back, she was already pulling his pulsing blue and white Spark out of its chamber. His voice quieted, retreating into the Spark as all lights faded from the ship and all systems powered down with a low moan. Only Astrotrain's still pulsing Spark gave off any sound and light.

Like willing servants the Succubot's cords returned to her presenting the glowing life-force before her face.

…

I stared at the Spark before my eyes with longing—such a beautiful thing; a Cybertronian Spark; so powerful, so…satisfying. And satisfying he was as I savored the crackling energy passing through my lip components.


	3. Skywarp

_**A/N: YAY! It's HERE! Tinman on Audiofanfic! Part 1 is up for all to hear and I anticipate the second to be posted this weekend!**_

_**Just go to: www. /?p=427 and listen!**_

_**Anyhoo on to Succubot! WARNING…you might need a cold shower after this one if you're a Seeker fan girl! ;)**_

**Succubot**

"**Chapter 2: Skywarp"**

_Later…_

Megatron's arms were partially crosses as he drummed his fingers against his impressive arm cannon.

"**When did he go offline?"** he growled.

Hook examined the cold metal chamber formerly reserved for Astrotrain's Spark, **"Impossible to say really until I decipher his last energy readings."**

The Decepticon leader frowned. It was one thing to lose warriors in battle, cut down fighting, but to have a solider in near perfect condition go offline was unacceptable. He was in no position to lose warriors, especially valuable ones like Astrotrain who was his force's sole means of space travel. Now they were stuck on Earth until a suitable replacement could be sent over on the Space Bridge. That wouldn't be easy.

"**Hook you will not recharge until Astrotrain's demise is confirmed. I want to know the cause."** Megatron barked, turning back and exiting the dead space ship.

He looked at Soundwave who silently paced beside him, **"I want you to be extra vigilant with your 'troop reports' Soundwave. If someone offlined Astrotrain I want to know about it."**

The communications officer nodded, _**"As you command, Megatron."**_

…

There were many Cybertronians on this ship, all mech. I watched them from my hiding place in the shadows of the cargo hold ceiling. I felt them with my telepathic sensors. I smiled to myself, shivering with savory eagerness. So many…and they were all mine! A particularly interesting pair passed beneath me. One was silver with a large cannon mounted on his arm. He had a deep commanding voice, one that all around cowed away from. I knew instantly he was the leader—one to save for later. The other, however, piqued my interest immediately; the blue and white one with the face mask and red visor. I couldn't read much from him, which was odd. Usually I knew a mech's thoughts before he did. Somehow this mech had a block on his mainframe that kept me out. It was strangely alluring. I stared at him intently, moving my lip components with eagerness. _**Another one to save for last.**_

When the cargo bay quieted down I slunk along the ceiling, using the magnetic fields in my head cords and four hands to hold myself fast. I moved silently, searching for my next victim with my mind. Then…I found one two decks up.

…

Skywarp entered the cleaning maintenance room tossing his armor shammies to the side. He needed a good armor cleaning and polish from the latest scouting mission. This organic planet made him so filthy every time he left the sterility of the Nemesis environment. Dirt, dust, bugs, vegetation, birds, and occasional burn marks were constantly marring the pristine condition of his gorgeous black and purple armor. Much like the other Seekers he was incredibly vain when it came to appearances. Any filth had to be dealt with immediately. They may have been at war but there was no reason to reduce themselves to unkempt slobs when going into battle.

Selecting one of the wider chambers reserved for the Seekers and their wingspans, Skywarp entered. The cleaning chamber immediately scanned his frame and adjusted its settings to accommodate the Seeker's body design as well as the filth-level. It beeped indicating readiness. But, it stalled.

Skywarp snarled and slammed an impatient fist against the control panel to somehow "jump start" it out of its hitch, **"Come on you piece of slag! I'm filthy here."**

"**Yes…you are."** a low, distinctly feminine voice purred.

The black and purple Seeker's head perked as if he'd been shocked and his optics darted, **"Who said that?"**

There was no answer.

Curious, Skywarp poked his head out to look around, **"TC? Screamer? You guys playing a joke or something?" **

He looked down the row at the other stalls expecting to see some prankster. Then his optics went wide and bright when a long, curvy, red and silver leg curled out from the stall next to his, rubbing sensually against doorway. Skywarp's cockpit fogged. But then in the stall next to that one, a lavender and white leg emerged. Skywarp blinked, not believing what he was seeing. Suddenly, another leg in the final stall slid out, this one pure white with the slightest highlights of black.

_**Ok…this wasn't a joke. No Decepticon had smoking legs like those!**_

Eventually the owners of the trio of legs emerged from the stalls. Femmes. Three femmes!

The first femme was red and silver with a very slim middle and wide set chassis. Her legs were long and her face was so beautiful with her large blue optics. To accent her lovely face a flame-like set of fans extending down the side of her helm.

The second was lavender and white with a small petite frame. Along her back were a pair of demure rounded panels that resembled wings, but were more than likely the doors of her alt mode. Her optics were a darker shade of purple and her helmet was crested with tiny antennae on her forehead and next to her audio receptors.

The final femme was of medium build with white armor accented with ebony joints and sharp edges on her knees, elbows, and shoulder blades. Two sharp wing-like panels protruded from her back and her eyes were blue as well. Her helm was designed with two horn-like points ascending from her optic ridge to the back of her head.

Skywarp was having trouble keeping his vocalizer online as his mainframe tried to process the three femmes before him, **"Who…who are you?"**

The three femmes looked at each other and began to click with laughter.

"**He IS adorable isn't he?"** the purple and white one whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Skywarp was getting a goofy smirk on his face but was still trying to figure out how these femmes snuck on board the Nemesis. Slinking over to him the three femmes came closer.

"**Are you Skywarp of the Seeker Elite?"** Red asked, blue eyes twinkling.

The dark Seeker managed a sly smirk, **"Eh, who wants to know?"**

All three femmes smiled and White seemed to pout, **"Well…if you're not Skywarp…"**

"**No! No. I AM Skywarp."** the Seeker admitted, hoping not to blow it. **"And how did you lovely femmes get aboard the Nemesis?"**

White stepped forward and stood on the tips of her feet to whisper in his audio, **"We snuck into the Space Bridge on Cybertron. There were rumors of REAL mechs hiding here."**

A smooth soft hand slid across Skywarp's waist as Red continued, **"Cybertron is SO boring lately and we're tired of the same boring mechs there."**

Skywarp's smile broadened as Lavender placed a hand on his middle and looked into his optics, **"We've been curious to know if a member of the Seeker Elite could spark things up for us?"**

"**Ladies, you came to the right mech."** Skywarp curled an eager hand about the Red and White's waists. He eagerly nuzzled Lavender's neck, **"How about we satisfy those curiosities of yours, hmm?"**

Giggling the femmes' hands began stroking his black and violet metal.

The white femme 'tsked', **"Oh! Such a **_**dirty**_** mech."**

"**Yes. Filthy."** Lavender agreed.

Seizing Skywarp's chin the red femme cocked her sharp brow, **"Do you know what we **_**do**_** to dirty mechs?" **

Skywarp grinned broadly, **"I'd love to find out."**

Laughing with their hands all over him the femmes pushed him toward the cleaning stall. Immediately Red, being the tallest, latched onto Skywarp's lip components, sending tiny arcs of electricity across his mouth. The other two set to work stroking his cockpit and chest. Skywarp, obviously occupied, groped for the cleaning command button and finally activated it. Several cleaning appendages descended from the ceiling and walls and began misting them with a fine coat of cleansing fluid. Moist, beautiful armor glistened brightly before Skywarp's optics. A veritable kaleidoscope of slippery femme armor began swarming all over him.

White moved behind Skywarp and whispered in his audios, **"I've heard a Seeker's wings are his most sensitive part."**

Purring she placed her hands on either side of his back and slowly caressed the bottom edges of his wings until her hands could reach no further. Skywarp felt his knee joints weaken as his optics began to flash brighter. He groaned between Red's passionate mouth interfaces.

Lavender giggled and moved to Skywarp's back, **"Let me have a wing."**

The cleaning appendages finished their first cycle and began the second. Instantly the four were sprayed with cleansing/polishing foam. Skywarp felt four hands rubbing the silky foam across his wing panels and Red began rubbing her body against his chassis like she was a cleaning cloth.

Suddenly Skywarp felt a pair of dental plates clamp down on one of his landing flaps near the end of his wing and he jumped. He glanced over and Lavender was nibbling on his wing like it was an Energon treat. The tingles it sent through his wings and into his mainframe were mind blowing.

She smiled, with wing in her mouth, **"He's cute and tasty."**

Red and White laughed quietly, finding more erogenous panels to pull up. Soon Skywarp felt hands beneath his armor, delving into the wires of his protoform. It took all his strength not to collapse with euphoria.

The cleansing foam ceased and was followed by a high pressure rinse. Red nipped at the underside of Skywarp's chin as water cascaded down their bodies.

"**Let's see what YOU can do Skywarp. Show us what we've been missing."** she hissed erotically.

Needing no second bidding, Skywarp's hands reached for Red's waist and lifted her up so she was straddling his hip plate. She immediately opened her chest, revealing her slim Spark chamber. Growling with pleasure, the Decepticon buried his face as deep as he could in the open cavity, mouth components scraping the Spark casing. Red's legs clenched his waist as she clasped his helmet, forcing him to remain in her chest. She cried out, trilling with pleasure. White and Lavender continued their corporeal adventures in Skywarp's wires and across his wing span.

"**OH. Skywarp you're SO good!"** Red moaned, throwing open her chamber walls, **"Touch it! Touch my Spark!"**

Skywarp gently reached into her chamber with excited fingers, and lightly brushed the femme's pulsing life force. She threw here head back, shouting his name until her body short circuited.

Red slumped, slowly and shakily removing herself from the Seeker's body. Lavender immediately popped up in front of him, flipping open his cockpit.

"**My turn big boy. Give me some of that sweet Seeker circuit."** she demanded with a sultry smile.

Lavender jumped his waist clinging to him like a wild current, her hands probing for his intimacy circuit.

Skywarp couldn't believe it was happening! One minute he was out flying on patrols, next he was getting ready for a good wash, and NOW he was lost in the most incredible three-way merge his processors could conceive! _**Wait until TC and the others heard about this!**_

The final rinse ended and the drying mechanisms activated, gently sucking up all the moisture without leaving the slightest hint of spot or grime. Lavender finally grabbed his intimacy circuit and was rubbing it against her spark chamber like a little tease. The Decepticon couldn't keep standing as he felt his knees give out with a pleased groan. Laughing at his lapse the femmes pulled him up, helping him out of the wash rack.

"**Aww. Did we burn him out already?"** Lavender giggled, not bother to dismount from the Seeker's hips.

Skywarp was smiling so big he thought his mandible joints would shear off, **"NO! No. I've got plenty of energy for ALL of you!"**

Suddenly, White was wriggling in next to Lavender, **"Then overload us both. Please Skywarp."**

Gaining a second power surge, Skywarp stood up again, put Lavender and White up against the wall, pulled off their aft plates, and dug his fingers into their exposed wires. Both femmes made squeaking sounds of excitement. Lavender and White clenched at the Seeker's massive shoulders, tilting their Spark chambers so they were close to touching. Lavender immediately connected his intimacy circuit to their Spark chambers. Both of their frames vibrated as one. The two femmes screeched uncontrollably as a powerful overload swept over them.

Skywarp was almost there too when he felt Red place her open Spark chamber against his back where his wings connected. The distinct resounding pulse of three Sparks all touching him was too much. Skywarp's optics flashed so bright he thought they'd shatter in their sockets. He let loose a very deep roar of completion and collapsed on the floor, Spark chamber open.

The black and purple Seeker lay on the metal floor, air intakes desperately trying to compensate for the massive overheating from that tremendous overload. He'd never felt something that overwhelming in his entire Sparked life.

"**Oh…Oh…Oh wow. Oh femmes…Oh…"** was all his vocalizer could process.

At length he felt a weight on his chest.

"**Oh…wait…give me a minute for Primus sake!"** he pleaded.

"**I'm afraid… your time is up, Skywarp."** a low, reverberating femme voice stated.

Skywarp onlined his optics and standing over him was a femme. But not one of the heavenly metal angels who'd just sent him to the Matrix. She was very tall, much taller than a normal femme with pure chrome colored armor. He was about to take in more of her body when suddenly two clasping tentacle cords yanked him up off his feet and into the air.

"**HEY! What the…"** he yelped.

Before he could even think about teleporting, six, white optics filled his vision, followed by beautiful, seductive lip components, sucking up his life-force.


	4. Motormaster

_**A/N: I must apologize for taking so long with this chapter…erotica is harder to write and plan out. Just like action chapters. But I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**OH and BIG NEWS! FINALLY**__** and at long last the 2**__**nd**__** and 3**__**rd**__** parts of my "Tinman" audio drama are posted on audiofanfic .com!!!! So if you haven't heard it already stop by and have a listen. I was so impressed I practically cried joyful tears. And again it's ALL thanks to you the fans and the wonderful crew at Audiofanfic! **_

**Succubot**

"**Chapter 3: Motormaster"**

"**What is it now Soundwave?"** Megatron barked as his communications officer entered his ready room.

"_**Seeker Skywarp was found in the cleaning maintenance wing deactivated."**_ was the simple reply.

Megatron stiffened, **"Skywarp?"**

"_**Affirmative."**_

The Decepticon leader clenched his fists angrily, **"HOW?"**

"_**Cause of deactivation unknown."**_ Soundwave hummed.

"**RUBBISH!"** Megatron thundered, **"There has to be SOME evidence somewhere! Laser burns, dents, gouges, ion trails, SOMETHING!"**

Soundwave knew his leader's mood was growing increasingly hazardous but he said, _**"Negative. Circumstances similar to those of Astrotrain."**_

The gun metal mech's eyes flashed, **"Then it appears we have a skilled assassin aboard."** His monstrous arm cannon whirred, **"Send out a broadcast to all our Decepticons. I want this killer found and brought before me. I want him alive!"**

"_**As you command."**_

…

I was curled up in the darkest corner of the ship watching and waiting. These Cybertronians were much different than the ones of old. They were far more powerful, advanced, and much better looking. It was almost a pity, but OH was it a pleasure.

As I sat awaiting my next meal I suddenly heard that deep commanding mech's voice through the private channel they all used.

"_**Decepticons, this is Megatron. We have an assassin aboard our ship. He must be found and stopped at all costs. A substantial reward will be issued to the Decepticon who brings this assassin to me alive." **_he commanded harshly. _**"Use any means necessary."**_

I bid them good luck. They had no idea I'd never show up on any of their scans unless I allowed it. I smiled blissfully at the voice of this "Megatron". He sounded so confident, so utterly sure of his supremacy over the mechs he commanded. My appetite was whetted for that mech's Spark. But, I suppressed my urge to find and devour him right then. He was worth the wait and besides he was already on high alert after my first two victims. Pity…now I'd have to try harder to obtain my prizes.

The sound of a deep boisterous mech caught my attention from below. I directed my keen scanners on him. He was tall and dark grayish black with purple highlights and silver arms. He had a strong, stern face and a growling deep voice. I scanned his mainframe and smiled.

_**Ah…a brute with a thrill for danger. Perhaps I wouldn't have to try so hard after all.**_

He appeared to be leaving the confines of the ship so I followed, undetected and ready for action.

…

When Motormaster finally landed on the first highway he spotted, he cruised at his usual break neck speed. Hauling aft down the highways and smashing any vehicles that got in his way was a favorite pastime for the malicious Stunticon leader. He preferred to do it alone since his fellow Stunticons often turned the highway demolition derby into a speeding contest and he preferred to drive and destroy.

A thirty foot motor home blipped on his radar just ahead and he revved his semi engine eagerly. Besides the small cars that crunched like bugs under his eighteen wheels, his favorite highway target was the bulky houses on wheels. They traveled much too slow for his tastes…and he let them know it by blowing straight through them.

Gunning his engine the Stunticon semi sped toward his target. The wide back end suddenly appeared and he shot toward it like a hawk swooping on a pigeon. Motormaster's grill parted, exposing a pointed blade. The motor home didn't stand a chance. Once the grill blade pierced the back end Motormaster plowed clean through the slow moving vehicle, showering the road with metal paneling, engine scraps, furniture, and other debris. The two ragged halves of the motor home diverged, flipping and bouncing along the sides of the road before leaking engine fuel ignited. Motormaster sighed flames licking the sides of this trailer.

_**It was going to be a good day.**_

All at once his radar detected another vehicle coming up behind him; a large, silver pickup truck. Motormaster snorted disdainfully as it sped through the flaming debris, dodging the larger pieces, and began to tail him.

"**So…you wanna die today flesh creature?"** he growled under his vocalizer. **"Ole Motormaster will be glad to squish ya."**

The big black semi waited for the silver pickup to come closer, which it did. It pulled out into the opposite lane to pass him.

"**That's it…just a little more…"** the Stunticon grinned malevolently to himself.

The truck was positioned next to the center of his trailer when he suddenly jerked over into the other lane. But instead of feeling the gratifying crunch of pitiful Earth craftsmanship under his tires, the Stunticon felt nothing. He frowned internally.

_**He missed? How could he miss? His trailer should've at least sheered the cab off of that truck!**_

Suddenly the silver pickup reappeared on his alternate side. The black semi spouted irate smoke from his stacks. Tires squealing the semi swerved to smash the truck. This time Motormaster "saw" what it did. Just as the bottom of his trailer would almost crash into the cab the vehicle compressed downward, almost appearing to duck under him.

"**An AUTOBOT!?"** Motormaster barked.

_**Why hadn't his scans told him that? He could tell an Autobot from a human vehicle easily! Unless… it wasn't an Autobot at all.**_

The Stunticon leader was suddenly snapped out of his mental perplexity when the silver truck audaciously sped up and slammed against his driver door.

"**You wanna play rough with ME?!"** Motormaster boomed with laughter, **"I'll smash you flatter than tinfoil!"**

Swerving aggressively, the massive truck threw his weight into the smaller pickup. The silver truck dodged right, taking it onto the edge of the road. But Motormaster didn't care about the road's edge as he swerved even farther to unleash a severe crunching on the offending vehicle. The silver truck instantly sped up, passed Motormaster, and regained its position on the highway ahead of him. Roaring in his engine the semi barreled after the pickup. The smaller vehicle widened the gap, but Motormaster wasn't about to let the insolent truck off the hook.

…

_Later after many miles of chasing…_

Motormaster persistently tailed the truck but was unable to match its speed. If anything he was hoping its engine would overheat or he'd run its gas tank empty. Then he could crunch it like it so righteously deserved. Quite suddenly the silver pickup slammed on the brakes and barreled into a roadside used car lot. The black semi jackknifed his trailer as he came to an uncomfortably abrupt stop on the road. Motormaster grunted and stopped at the gate, scanning the numerous shiny new vehicles, all glistening like metal jewels in the afternoon sun.

"**You think you can HIDE from me in there?"** he bellowed.

Then, without warning the pickup slammed into his driver side door. The semi almost rocked on its side the hit was so hard. Motormaster growled with fury and was about to retaliate when the pickup backed off, split apart, and transformed a few feet away. The Stunticon uncharacteristically paused. It wasn't a form he was familiar with, but he liked it.

Sporting long almost organically shaped legs, a broad truck chest, and a graceful set of horn-like antennas the silver and black femme rested her foot on the hood of a sports car. Large, red, almond-shaped optics blinked on a pretty silver face. Motormaster transformed, rising up to his full impressive height. He stared at the femme, losing the aggressive bravado in lieu of genuine curiosity. The tall femme stared at him with her gorgeous ruby optics, but said nothing.

Motormaster admitted he hadn't seen a live femme before, only pictures and video feeds from some of the other Cons' "private" collections. But he made sure to do extensive research on the beautiful models so desired by mechs. Most of the femmes he'd seen looked too small and fragile in his opinion. He was a bigger sized mech and knew if he ever got a hold of one of those slender, petite models he's surely break her in two. But the femme that stood before him was almost as tall as him and looked to be built of sterner materials with a sturdier design. He ogled her frame, pensively assessing whether she would be tough enough to withstand the force of his desires. One thing was certain, he wanted to find out.

"**Well, now isn't this a surprise,"** he grated, stepping toward her. **"A femme trying to play Road Rage with the King of the Road?"**

"**Is that so?"** the femme looked away from him as if disinterested, **"I don't see this 'King' anywhere."**

Motormaster kept coming until he was standing next to her, **"Perhaps you're not looking hard enough sweet spark."**

He reached out and stroked the side of her chin with a finger.

_[CLANG!]_

Her slap rang against Motormaster's left cheek guard making his optics widen, **"Oh HO! So you're a feisty one. I like that in a femme."**

She whirled around and drove her knee into his chest causing him to bend forward with a grunt. Then she brought the back of her heel down on his neck. Motormaster collapsed on top of several cars, smashing them like cardboard boxes.

"**Then you'll LOVE me Big Boy."** she purred.

He turned his head on the ground, staring up at her.

She put a sharp foot on his cheek guard, **"If you want me to believe you're King of the Road, you'd **_**better**_** start proving it."**

With agility belying his size, Motormaster leaped to his feet and shoved her back, **"Oh, I'll show YOU femme. My name is all you'll be screaming in a few minutes."**

"**As I said: **_**prove it**_**."** she pursed her lip components, optics glinting.

The big Stunticon didn't waste any time as he bulled into the femme, grabbing her wrists and slamming her into the dealership building. Glass and powdered cinderblocks shattered against the impact, covering the asphalt. Much to Motormaster's glee the femme didn't appear damaged by his first charge. Her knee flashed up, striking him in the chest again and then found a nook in his side to hit. Motormaster swung her around away from the building and then slammed her against the edifice again. More destruction and more strikes from the femme's flashing feet. The black and silver mech growled; a mixture of pain and excitement crackling through him.

_**This femme could take it and dish it out!**_

All at once her horned head lunged forward, striking him in the forehead. The Stunticon loosened his grip a bit and the femme released her wrists from his grasp. Motormaster felt two hands on either side of his helmet and before he could react the femme roared, throwing him over her shoulder and onto a line of cars. Metal and glass exploded beneath the mech's massive body and before he could get up the femme's foot was scraping his cheek plate again.

"**Is THIS your proof?"** she snidely purred.

Motormaster growled a deep engine growl and grabbed the femme's ankles, **"NO…"** with a hard jerk he toppled her so she was lying on top of him, **"THIS is!"**

His large bulky legs curled around the bend of her knees and effectively pinned them to the pavement. Motormaster then wrapped his arms around her and rolled over to place her beneath his bulk. She snarled, shoving him and they rolled again, smashing more cars until she was on top of him. The sound of creaking, crunching metal beneath them filled the lot. The silver femme put a hand on his face, smiling smugly. Motormaster's arm came up and threw her to the side before leaping on top of her again. This time he got her wrists pinned to the ground. Her red eyes flashed and she fought to get up but the Stunticon refused to have her wriggle away again.

He brought his face close to hers, returning the superior smile she'd given him earlier, **"Say it, femme."**

"**MAKE me."** she hissed, masking the aroused tone of her voice with little success.

His silver hands released her wrists, clamping onto the sides of her torso and pulling her up to him. Large hands pried open the seams of her chest and pulled them off. The femme cried out, a mixture of anguish and pleasure. Like a silver plated treasure her spark chamber lay nestled amongst the living, flashing cables and circuit boards in her torso. Motormaster reached in, petting the capsule roughly. The silver femme drew air through her vents sharply, arching her back beneath him. Back and forth his digits stroked the slick Spark Chamber. She moaned, darkening her optics. The shiny capsule burned with heat until his fingers spread out, invading the sensitive wires that folded under her chamber. The Stunticon's fingers jumped back and forth between tugging on the wires and stroking her chamber until her Spark Chamber opened flashing in his astonished optics. She arched toward his hand, her body begging him to continue.

He removed his hand, eyes narrowing, **"Say it femme."**

"**More…" **she rasped hungrily.

Aggressively she grabbed his neck and slammed her chest into his.

The warm pulse of her Spark against his chest made him automatically open his, as if it was programmed into him. Her hand reached in to find his intimacy circuit but he held her hand back forcefully.

"**You get more when you say what I want to hear femme."** his deep voice grated.

She nodded her intakes squeaking plaintively to cool her systems, **"You…you are…"**

"**Yes?"** his circuit nodes hovered over her pulsing Spark.

"_**King of the**__**Road**_**."** she managed to gasp, **"NOW give it to me!"**

His circuit forcefully connected to her Spark chamber, pushing her back onto the ground. She tilted her head back, clicking and squealing as her fingers clawed into his back. Motormaster growled deeply, enjoying the pleasant pain. He bit at her shoulder, she squealed even louder. Her chest banged against his for several long minutes, sparks flying as the aggressive overloads rocked their systems. Motormaster shook in his metal, crushing a car in his hand as his overload reached its peak. He growled so deep and so loud he nearly blew his powerful vocalizer. The Stunticon had never felt something so wonderful, so thrilling. It was almost better than destruction. System fatigue hit like a head on collision and Motormaster "gasped" for cooling air.

The femme beneath him smiled, squirming with satisfaction, **"You're such a bad mech."**

"**You have no idea."** he rumbled.

"**Unfortunately…I'm worse."** she whispered, eyes suddenly going white and her smile turning more sinister.

For Motormaster the last pain was glorious as thick wires slithered into his chest and pulled out his Spark.

…

I stood on the side of the road savoring the last of the fleeting crackle of the Spark in my chest. Brutes were always fun to toy with, so easy to manipulate and were their Sparks "spicy". All at once I heard a sound high above—the roar of a jet. But it wasn't a mere jet. Oh no, it was a very delicious opportunity which I knew I must seize.


	5. Thundercracker

_**A/N: Want to see what my Succubot looks like? Go to my Deviantart page to see a sketch of her! **_

_**http:// .com/art/Succubot-sketch-112802236**_

**Succubot**

"**Chapter 4: Thundercracker"**

_**Skywarp was offline. **_

The phrase didn't seem to have settled into Thundercracker's processor. His wingman, the third in the Seeker trine, and his one real friend in the Decepticon ranks was offline. No solemn words were spoken of it, just reported as all deactivations were on the Nemesis.

It just seemed so odd. There was no battle or altercation to explain how Skywarp had gone offline. He wasn't shot down, nor was he viciously ripped apart after one of his less than favorable pranks. He was simply found offline and in pristine condition—other than having an extinguished Spark. Then there was the report of a supposed assassin aboard the Nemesis. It was all…strange.

Thundercracker still had to go out on patrols, the weight of his wingman's loss bearing down on him. He tried to let it go. The sooner he relieved the burden of a comrade's loss the sooner he could resume his duties. Loss was a part of war and he had to accept that.

The blue jet sliced through the high clouds, traveling at speeds that would rip an Earth-made jet to pieces, when suddenly he heard a shrill cry from above. That was his only warning. Thundercracker suddenly banked left with a snarl of surprise when a blur of silver and yellow fell past him just in front of his nose cone. He rolled through the air and then righted himself as he transformed, genuinely startled. His telescopic vision zoomed in on the object plummeting wildly toward the ground below. From what he could tell it looked like a plane. But then he saw arms, legs and a glimmering set of yellow optics. The Seeker stared into the glowing almond shaped lenses that seemed to be pleading with him. Thundercracker hesitated, watching the form spin out of control.

_**Should he do anything about it? **_

Another shrieking cry rang out. The blue jet Con seriously didn't think he should but…Without really considering it, Thundercracker dove down toward the falling figure. His optics narrowed as wind whistled through his vents, the sky blurring into streaks of white and blue. When he finally reached the falling form he wrapped his strong arms around its middle and arced away in a graceful swoop.

Once he knew he had a firm grip on his save, he maneuvered the figure so it was facing him directly at arm's length. His red optics brightened when the form suddenly had an identity. It was a femme, more specifically a jet-like femme with yellow armor as bright as molten metal and shiny chrome highlights. She had a Seeker-like helmet with backward pointing, aerodynamic fins protruding from her audio caps. But what Thundercracker found most fascinating was she had wings; slender majestic panels almost seeming too delicate to bear any sort of weight, even weight as minimal as hers. It was the first time Thundercracker had seen a femme with wings. Femmes were so few and far between that finding one able to fly was even rarer. He also noted said wings bore no faction symbol. _**Perhaps a neutral? Perhaps a spy? He couldn't be sure.**_

She squirmed, seeming uncomfortable being held out away from him so he turned her around and allowed her to stand on his thruster feet as he descended to the ground. Her delicate chrome arms slid around his wrists and she cautiously melded her back to his chest to avoid falling. Thundercracker landed on the ground and the femme stepped off of his larger feet.

"**Who are you and what were you doing in MY airspace?"** Thundercracker demanded brusquely.

The smaller femme faced him, clasping her hands in front of her hip joint nervously, **"My…my name is Sundara but everyone calls me Sunny. I…I didn't mean to be in your airspace Seeker. It was an accident."**

"**What faction are you from? Speak up!"** the Seeker demanded.

The yellow femme shook her head**, "I'm not part of any faction."**

"**A Neutral eh? How do I know you're not an Autobot spy?"**

"**I…don't know." **she admitted quietly.

Thundercracker scanned her. No weapons or even a tracking device. If she was an Autobot spy she'd undoubtedly have some kind of homing beacon on her person. But thus far it appeared she was telling the truth.

She looked back at him with her amber eyes, **"And…what is the name of my savior?"**

The blue Seeker nearly flinched at the word 'savior'. He wasn't accustomed to being called by such a noble title.

"**My name is Thundercracker and I'm no savior."** he mumbled.

"**You saved ME. That qualifies you as a savior."** she insisted.

He looked at her again, **"Why were you falling anyway? Your wings aren't damaged."**

The femme lifted a graceful leg and pointed to her thruster, **"My thruster malfunctioned and I couldn't correct."**

She propped her heel on a nearby rock and bent over to look at it. Unabashedly she unfastened the armor surrounding her thigh and thruster, exposing the inner circuitry of her leg. Thundercracker made a gentle grunt and his optics darted a moment. She had remarkably beautiful legs and her thrusters were so smooth and shiny.

The femme frowned with frustration, **"Oh, I can't see a thing. Could you look at it? I'll bet you know a lot about thrusters."**

Thundercracker's optics slanted away from her when she stared directly at him. She'd probably caught him peeking at her leg.

"**Umm…sure. Yeah." **he tried to hide the nervous waver threatening to shake his deep voice** "You trust a Decepticon?"**

_**Primus above, she's gorgeous.**_

"**I trust the one who saved me from crashing."** she asserted.

Thundercracker drew a long intake through his vents and approached the femme. She sat down on the ground as she placed her leg in his lap for examination. His scanners passed over the thrusters, trying to find the flaw. As far as he was concerned there WAS no flaw in this femme. Then he found the culprit of her fall, a disconnected fuel intake.

He could see his red optics reflected in the shiny slender barrel that blessed her with flight, **"Well I see you've got a umm…"**

His red optics met her yellow ones.

They locked for two full seconds before he returned them to her thruster**, "A disconnected thruster line. It's very simple to fix."**

Deftly shifting his finger apart into repair tweezers and a welding arc Thundercracker reconnected the line.

"**Savior AND medic."** Sunny smiled at him.

Thundercracker tried to keep his focus on her ankle and not her lovely face.

The yellow femme tipped her head questioningly, **"Are you shy, Thundercracker?"**

He cursed silently.

_**Yes he was shy…because she was so Primus-blessed gorgeous and he hadn't touched a femme in over a millennium—especially not one of her caliber.**_

He growled, retrieved her thruster plate, and handed it back to her. The Seeker stood up as she replaced the plate and stood too.

Sunny shook her feet experimentally, **"Hmm. I guess I should give them a try."**

The femme's thrusters ignited, lifting her off the ground and into the air. She spread her arms against the bottoms of her wings and swooped through the open sky, rolling and frolicking like a dolphin in the ocean.

"**They feel great! Fly with me Thundercracker!"** she called down to him.

The blue Seeker allowed himself a small smile. He'd always wanted to find a femme he could fly with, one who shared his gift. The Decepticon jumped and activated his thrusters with a loud roar, flying up to her. Sunny laughed and dove straight up into the sky with remarkable speed. Thundercracker followed and soon fell in beside her. For several long minutes they flew together until Sunny flipped over on her back, cruising just beneath Thundercracker.

"**Thank you for saving me."** she smiled.

"**Umm. It was nothing."** Thundercracker banked right and she mirrored the movement.

The small femme closed the gap between them until their cockpit chests were flush, **"It wasn't 'nothing', Thundercracker."**

Before the Seeker could retort her slender arms slid around his neck and her lip plates touched his, sending bands of electricity crackling between them. Thundercracker's optics flashed in shock, his arms spread. The yellow femme held his chin between her hands, shocking his lip components with slow tantalizing sparks. Every shock hit Thundercracker's pleasure receptors with all the delicacy of Devastator attacking the Autobot base.

In between her mouth interfaces he spoke, **"But…what…are you…doing this…for?"**

"**I want to thank you properly."** she whispered, touching his lip components with a single finger. **"Please let me thank you."**

He just couldn't resist. Throwing his earlier shyness to the wind, the Seeker embraced the femme to his chest. His mouth plates scraped hers, doubling the electrical arcs between them. Sunny brought her legs parallel to his, rubbing her thrusters against him. The heat from their thrusters crept up their legs.

Together they flew upward, rolling in very slow circles. Her fingers clenched at his helmet, forcing her mouth deeper into his. Thundercracker rumbled eagerly in his vocalizer. His strong black hands gripped her aft plate and then began roaming to the center of her back where her wings connected. Sunny shivered in her wires when his fingers caressed the sensitive panels next to her wings. The black fingers crept outward lightly brushing every seam and then sweeping back again. Purring, Sunny reached around and pinched the underside of his wings. The blue Seeker went rigid as a rush of energy traveled from her fingers and up his wings.

"**Oh…how did you do that?"** he asked deeply.

She merely smiled, hands playfully dancing over his wings and then his sides. Her fingers invaded any space they touched, sending even more electricity through the Seeker. Dipping down she kissed his cockpit, threatening to unlatch it and attain the prize inside.

Her amber eyes lifted to him, **"Thank you Thundercracker."**

But the 'thank you' was the end of it, merely the prelude. Thundercracker watched as her slender cockpit hissed open, baring the casing of her life force. The intimacy port beneath it flipped open invitingly. She took his large hand and pressed it to her Spark casing to encourage him. With surprising delicacy he stroked the silver metal up and down while his other hand petted her wings. The vibration of her heated Spark began to pulse as if it were trying to forcibly batter down the casing walls and consume him. His fingers traveled down, ghosting over her opened port.

Her desperate fingers scratched into his paint, **"Yes, Thundercracker. YES."** Sunny panted in her vents.

Suddenly he thrust his face into her cockpit, mouth encompassing her intimacy port. Sunny let loose a whine from her jet engines, screeching as they neared the upper atmosphere. His mouth was all over her port, shocking it like a miniature lightning storm.

Sunny thrashed her head with unbridled delight, "**OH yes…YES! Your circuit! Give me your circuit!" **

Her hands were madly groping for the latch but he was already throwing open his cockpit. He took the heavy bundle of merging wires and held it mere inches from her hot, smoldering port.

"**PLEASE Thundercracker…now! NOW!"** Sunny begged arching toward him to perhaps "accidentally" connect him to her.

He rumbled deeply in his chest, waiting.

Higher they flew. The icy cold of the upper atmosphere merely sent clouds of steam off their heated metal; a white trail following their glorious path into space. Thundercracker boosted his thrusters, sending even more heat rolling between them. Just as they were about to pass out of the atmosphere Thundercracker threw open his thrusters and unleashed a massive sonic boom. His intimacy circuit clicked into her port at the exact moment the deafening report shattered through the atmosphere. The intensity of the sound, coupled with the sudden weightlessness rocked both Sunny and Thundercracker so hard they both went rigid, eyes wide, and vocalizers screaming and roaring praises in the vacuum of space.

Together they floated over the Earth, the planets and stars the only witnesses to the glorious merging. The only sound was the fading of their cries of overload and their vents desperately trying to cool their systems. Sunny went limp as Thundercracker stroked her face.

"**Are you all right?"** he asked, not sure if his power had damaged her.

Sunny's beautiful silver face was spread with a euphoric smile, her optics dim. The yellow femme jet bowed her head and shocked Thundercracker's circuit with tiny caresses of her lip components until she met his Spark chamber. He purred so deeply it passed below most hearing ranges.

Her face came inches from his as she stroked his helmet, **"Let me feel the thunder again."**

The blue Seeker embraced her firmly and together they plunged head-first back into Earth's atmosphere. Thundercracker revved up his thrusters again as the burning heat consumed both of them. He pulled her close to his chest and once again unleashed the force that gave him his name. The clouds dispersed in a wide circle around them. Rumbling thunder shattered the silence.

Sunny cried out.

"**Did I hurt you?"** Thundercracker asked, worried he might have been too strong.

Her head lolled back and all at once righted. Her yellow optics opened and suddenly turned white. Thundercracker stared at her in disbelief.

Sunny's voice suddenly sounded like it belonged to dozens of femmes, **"Oh no, dear Thundercracker. It is not **_**I**_** who is hurt…"**

Thundercracker suddenly felt wires invading his cockpit and attaching to his helmet. He tried to fight, tried to pull away but he was paralyzed. Six white optics and a beautiful mouth filled his vision. Wind whistled through their plating as they plunged to the ocean below.

The lips parted and the multi-toned voice said, **"It's almost a pity…you were quite wonderful."**

...

_**A/N: Even though I dislike the holiday…Happy Valentine's Day to my readers!**_


	6. Devastator

_**A/N: To those of you whom I told Rumble and Frenzy were on the chopping block next, I'm sorry for misleading you but my brain went in a different direction (as it often does). So in any case I'm sorry for telling you wrong.**_

**Succubot**

"**Chapter: Devastator"**

I laid the shell of my prey on the ground feeling completely satisfied with myself. My head coils slithered around my body and legs, anxious to find more Sparks. It was amazing, the feeding on this world. These Decepticons had certainly been away from the femmes for far too long. Their desires were abnormally high and their ravenous urges went unsatisfied. I dimmed my six optics with a wicked smile. Well, I was all too happy to gratify their mechly needs as long as they would satisfy mine.

However, given the limited number of mechs on this planet, the chances of my prey becoming too wary to deceive was drawing near. I needed to shift my tactics just a bit. No doubt the Decepticon leader would pull back his ranks, keeping them in sight to avoid losing any more. I couldn't allow that to happen. It would certainly kill the thrill of the hunt for me. Perhaps I needed a bolder method; a method that would lower their guard and inevitably play their leader Megatron straight into my clutches.

Transforming my feet into thrusters I launched from the ground and headed for the highest rims of the atmosphere.

…

"_**Thundercracker has not reported in."**_ Soundwave mentioned from his observatory station.

Megatron inclined his head, **"If you tell me I've lost ANOTHER soldier…"**

"_**Unconfirmed. Thundercracker does not answer our hails. His signature does not show up on radar."**_

The silver leader slammed an enraged fist into the wall, **"I don't BELIEVE this! Who is responsible for this? WHO?" **

Megatron looked over at Starscream, **"Hail your wingman! I have to know if he's gone offline like the others."**

The red, blue, and silver jet frowned irritably, **"**_**What**_** do you think I've been doing this whole time? I can't get anything from him either!"**

Megatron began pacing the control room, mind awhirl with anxious thought. He had to figure out who was killing off his troops. _**Was it the Autobots? Perhaps…but how were they picking his Decepticons off so easily? There was no way they could sneak aboard the Nemesis without tripping their sensors. Or maybe it was one of his Decepticons?**_ He glared suspiciously at Starscream who kept watch at the communication station next to Soundwave. _**No, Starscream wasn't malevolent enough to kill the members of his own trine…was he?**_ In any case he'd been on the Nemesis this whole time and Starscream's null rays left distinct marks on his victims; something the offlined didn't possess.

"_**Megatron, attention."**_ Soundwave announced sharply.

"**What is it Soundwave?"**

The faceless mech turned slightly, _**"Incoming transmission from beyond the Earth's atmosphere."**_

"**Who is hailing us?"**

"_**Transmission unknown but is of Decepticon code."**_

Megatron eyed the blank monitor, **"Ask them what they want."**

Soundwave analyzed the signal a moment and then replied, _**"Message for Megatron only."**_

The leader blinked but nodded, moving into his strategy room, the one place he could be alone unsupervised. He sat in his command chair, activating the screen.

"**This is Megatron. State your purpose."** he commanded sharply.

A shadowed figure with piercing red optics appeared, followed by a deep distorted voice, _**"Lord Megatron, I received a very interesting transmission over the Decepticon air waves. You… have a problem with an assassin?"**_

"**And how is it you came across this, alleged transmission?"** Megatron asked, lacing his fingers with pragmatism.

"_**I try to keep myself informed and never like to pass up an opportunity to utilize my unique set of skills."**_ the deep voice replied.

Megatron remained cautious, **"What skills would those be?"**

"_**Tracking and hunting down traitors and saboteurs to the Decepticon cause."**_ the voice answered proudly.

The warlord snorted with blatant disdain, **"So you're a bounty hunter."**

Megatron used bounty hunters when the occasion called for it, but in general he despised those parasites. Mechs without loyalty or conviction; only motivated to action through Energon, credits, or other riches. They knew nothing of true honor; of fighting for a cause or swearing allegiances. Their faction flippancy made them untrustworthy at best.

"_**Bounty hunter implies I would want monetary compensation for my services."**_ the red optics on the screen narrowed,_**"I assure you, Lord Megatron, I have no interest in such spoils." **_

"**Then what DO you want for these services you provide?"** the Decepticon leader leaned forward.

"_**I seek to hone my skills. To achieve my objective and end the miserable Spark of any who would seek to undermine the Decepticon cause is reward enough for me."**_

Intrigued, Megatron leaned back in his chair, **"Forgive me if I don't quite trust such forthright…**_**nobility**_**."**

The red optics blinked but didn't seem angered, _**"Then may I request an audience with you in person…perhaps as a gesture of trust?"**_

"**It takes more than that to gain my trust."** Megatron replied tersely. **"Your 'services' are not required."**

The figure nodded, _**"As you wish. I will move on then."**_

Megatron brusquely ended the transmission. He would solve this little matter himself.

…

My circuits tingled in the cold upper atmosphere.

_**OH…how I wanted this Megatron. **_

My little ruse hadn't quite snagged his interest. Perhaps if I took more of his soldiers he would grow desperate and reconsider. Flying back down through the atmosphere I scanned for more prey. Sheer dumb luck it was to find six distinct signals within striking range. I dove through the sky toward the ground below, homing in on the Spark signatures until I arrived at a canyon of rock. I could see the six Sparks pulsing below. There was a large purple ring and a hefty control panel they were all working beside. Hiding up on the ledge I let the deep scanners in my head coils gather all the erotic desires of my prey. It was then I made a startling and VERY promising discovery. My eyes flashed in anticipation of the feast.

…

_Below in the gorge…_

"**Shouldn't we be heading back to the Nemesis, Scrapper?"** the Constructicon Hook asked in his oddly cultured accent.

The "surveyor" of the group rumbled in his engine, **"We'll head back once I'm satisfied this Space Bridge is in good working order."**

Shrugging his hefty shoulders the crane mech transformed and rejoined the other working Constructicons in their toils. Not a few minutes ago Megatron had ordered them and all the other roaming Decepticons back to the base for an urgent meeting. Since he wasn't the type to leave a job half finished, Scrapper's scanners were assessing the progress. Periodically the Space Bridge always seemed to have some sort of malfunction and naturally the Constructicons were the mechs to fix it. They would finish their assigned job and THEN head back. Megatron might be miffed at their tardiness but he'd be royally furious if they didn't get the Space Bridge up and running.

"**Move! Move! We have to get this done today!"** Scrapper barked. **"Long Haul! Get those energy converters to the west side!"**

The dump truck grumbled something about how he hated his job, but hastily complied. Scrapper paced, keeping an eye on the five in his faction. Suddenly, without warning a bolt of energy tore up the ground right in the middle of the construction vehicles. The cement mixer Mixmaster almost rolled on his side trying to dodge the blast and bulled into Scavenger. Another laser burst exploded near the Space Bridge.

Bonecrusher transformed, whipping out his side arm, **"An ambush!"**

"**Constructicons, defensive maneuvers! Don't let them damage the Space Bridge!"** Scrapper roared.

In seconds the six mechs were transformed and circled around the purple ring. Their optics darted and their weapons rose.

"**Where are they-they?"** Mixmaster asked in his repetitive whine.

The explosions had stopped momentarily. Dust clouded the air in the gorge. Then a huge bluish white arc of energy descended like apocalyptic fire and ripped the ground apart. The Constructicons were thrown back and against the Space Bridge from the force of the blow.

"**Who's attacking us?"** Scavenger shouted.

Scrapper scanned but he couldn't locate the source. Another huge blast sent rock barreling down into the gorge almost on top of them. Immediately the group leader contacted the Nemesis.

"**Megatron! This is Scrapper! We're under attack!"** he shouted over the din of battle.

The Decepticon leader's voice broke through, _**"Can you see your attackers? Are they Autobots?"**_

"**I SEE EM!"** Bonecrusher bellowed, firing toward the top of the gorge ledge.

"**They're attacking the Space Bridge!"** Scrapper announced over the Comm.

Another explosion sent dirt and rock flying. The Constructicons fired wildly in all directions.

"_**Scrapper! Do NOT let them destroy the Space Bridge! Defend MY Space Bridge at ALL costs!"**_ was the urgent reply.

Scrapper stood up yelling the command, **"Constructicons, MERGE into Devastator!" **

Heeding their battle cry, the Constructicons reverted to their vehicle modes and began to merge. Mix Master and Scrapper formed first, configuring into a set of odd, yet sturdy legs. Long Haul connected to them while Bonecrusher and Scavenger flew up and snapped into place as Devastator's arms. Then at last, Hook vaulted off the ground and completed the staggeringly large warrior. Joints locked, wires connected, circuitry merged, and finally all their Sparks activated the mainframe of Devastator. The large helmeted head and hot blazing red visor emerged with a deafening roar of fury.

"**DEVASTATOR DESTROY!"** the multi-faceted voices of the Constructicons bellowed.

While united as Devastator the Constructicons could only control him as long as they could agree on a course of action. Luckily, they could always agree on destruction. Like a great metal tsunami the giant green and purple brute slammed his fists into the gorge wall where the explosions originated from. Devastator bashed the rocks, hoping to crush and annihilate the hidden attackers in one swift blow. However his brutal rampage only yielded a plasma cannon abandoned on the hillside. Snapping the large weapon between his fingers the metal giant searched for the operators.

"**SHOW YOURSELVES AUTOBOTS AND PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!"** he thundered.

Quite suddenly a sharp whistle caught Devastator's collective attention and he whirled around. He spotted a figure at the top of the gorge, a chrome figure about the size of Optimus Prime. Devastator surged forward and snatched up the target in one massive hand. He squeezed firmly, ready to crush the offender.

But then, all six Constructicons agreed to stop and look at what they'd caught. It was surprisingly a femme—a rather large femme, but still only about knee height to the colossal Decepticon. She was pure chrome with purple optics. But it was her structure that had the Decepticon team in sheer awe. Devastator loosened his fingers slightly to get a better scan of her. Her form was flawless; her panel seams virtually invisible. Devastator turned her over and over in his large fingers allowing each Constructicon to scan her and what they all discovered was her proportions were femme perfection to within a thousandth of a degree. From the tips of her sharp feet to the dainty audio crests on her smooth helmet, she was the flawless construct of a genius designer.

"_**She's perfect-perfect."**_ Mix Master stated through their connection.

"_**Pure, engineering brilliance."**_ Hook agreed.

"_**A real find!"**_ Scavenger crowed.

"_**I'd like to break her chamber in two."**_ Bonecrusher lustily grated.

"**DEVASTATOR…**_**LIKE**_**." **was the collective consensus.

A flawless smile greeted the answer, **"Really? I thought you wanted to destroy me?"**

She looked upon the giant Devastator who was still examining her like some prized toy model. Oddly the large femme didn't appear that afraid given her dangerous predicament.

"**So what are you going to do to me, hmm big mech?"** she inquired, her tiny silver eye ridge lifted coyly. She stroked the purple digits that held her**, "Are you going to crush me with these strong hands?"**

There was a pause as the Constructicons internally conferred.

"_**What are we going to do with her?"**_ Long Haul asked.

"_**Perhaps we should take her to Megatron and have HIM deal with her."**_ Hook suggested, ever pragmatic.

The femme all at once rubbed the side of her leg against his palm, **"Or maybe you would rather have your way with me first?"**

Scavenger, whom she was rubbing on, almost shuddered out of Devastator's socket, _**"I say we take HER advice."**_

Devastator shifted her to his other hand and squeezed slightly.

Bonecrusher growled huskily, _**"I agree. Let's show her a good time."**_

"_**Don't you think we should at least TELL Megatron what we've caught?"**_ Hook suggested, knowing all too well Megatron's temper when he wasn't told of something.

"_**SLAG NO!"**_ the other five shouted.

"_**What's WRONG with you Hook?"**_ Bonecrusher spat.

"_**Yeah! Yeah! Megatron-Megatron will just keep her for himself if we tell- tell!"**_ Mixmaster whined.

Scrapper replied, _**"True, but he WILL be calling for a report on what happened."**_

"_**Then we'll just tell him we destroyed the attackers and no one will be the wiser."**_ Long Haul concluded.

"_**Yeah!"**_ the others agreed.

"_**Good-good plan!"**_ Mix Master cheered.

Scrapper then said, _**"All right Constructicons let's do as SHE suggests."**_

"_**Let's rip off her chest plate!"**_ Bonecrusher lustily suggested.

"_**No! She's too perfect to damage! Let's stroke her body."**_ Scrapper argued.

"_**I want to play with her legs-legs!"**_ Mixmaster shouted.

"_**You guys always get what you want!"**_ Long Haul groaned, _**"I want to touch her wires!"**_

"_**I would much rather prefer a dirty conversation before such barbarism." **_Hook replied haughtily.

"_**I want…well that ALL sounds good to me."**_ Scavenger consented.

As the internal argument raged between the Constructicons the femme finally offered a suggestion, **"Well, while you're thinking it over, why don't you let me play with YOU for a bit, hmm? Would you like that Devastator?"**

The giant mech nodded eagerly, **"DEVASTATOR **_**LIKE**_**. DEVASTATOR WANT PRETTY FEMME NOW."**

"**Direct aren't you?"** she pursed her lip components and then stroked his fingers, **"Why don't you open your chest for me…I'll bet you've got a BIG Spark chamber."**

Though as individuals the Contructicons would've thought better of it, as Devastator it was all raw emotion and lust that controlled him now. The previous attack forgotten in lieu of the promise of pleasure, Devastator complied all too eagerly. Like a warehouse door the green and purple mech's massive chest plates banged open to reveal the complex connections of the six mechs that made him. All six Spark chambers were placed at intervals in the chest region just below Hook and just above Long Haul. The chambers all fed into a central relay that led to Devastator's mainframe and controlled all his actions via the individual Constructicons. From these connections each Constructicon could relay and coordinate information…as well as feel.

Devastator held the femme up and opened his fingers to allow her to stand, which she did in a slow fashion. She stood in his hand staring into the Combiner's chest cavity like a Sparkling looked at Energon goodies. Her dental plates bit at her lip as she reached out and ran her hand over each one. In a wave of shudders each part of Devastator shook as her hand touched their individual chambers.

"**OOOO."** was the rumbling accord.

The chrome femme smiled that perfect smile, her plum optics flashing. She gripped two struts in the giant mech's chest, spread her legs, and suddenly slammed her whole frame against the six chambers. Devastator's jaw dropped as unbelievable sensations hit each of his parts.

Her lips brushed Hook's chamber gently. Slowly she moved up so her torso was ghosting over it. Then she opened her chest so her pulsing Spark was just peeking out.

From her lips hissed filthy suggestions, **"You like that don't you? Go on. Look at my Spark like the dirty mech you are." **she pushed it against Hook's chamber;** "You want to put your big, big circuit in there don't you? Don't you?"**

At the same time she stroked her legs against Mixmaster's chamber. Up and down her perfect metal slid against his, friction heating the surface. She dipped down in a slow methodical sweep and rubbed her body against Scavenger and Scrapper's chamber like a friendly kitty. Every inch of her touched all three chambers. The resounding shudder from the mechs suddenly brought Devastator to his knees. As the towering giant dropped down, a startled laugh escaped the femme as she braced her legs and arms behind the big wires in the Combiner's chest to avoid falling.

"**You like that don't you?"** she laughed.

The dust around the mech settled and the chrome femme stabilized her footing. She suddenly placed her hand on Bonecrusher's chamber and forcefully raked her sharp fingers against the smooth surface. Tiny scratches etched into the chamber and the mech let loose an involuntary snarl of pleasure, sparks flying. The femme smiled and banged her open chest hard against the marred capsule.

She pulled away, looking up at the red glowing visor of the Combiner, **"All right big boy, let's see that circuit. I want to see if **_**I**_** can send you into overload."**

The sharp, cascading sound of six chambers all hissing open followed her request. Totally controlled by the symphonious lust of the Constructicons, Devastator flooded his central Spark Core with all of their essences. All were ready to receive their desires through the massive cable that was sliding out. The femme's purple optics were wide as she grasped the heavy prongs with both hands.

"**My, my, my Devastator. You can't expect me to take ALL of this, do you?"** her slutty smile broadened.

One of the mech's giant hands rested against her back and pressed her forward, _**"YES. FEMME WILL TAKE ALL OF DEVASTATOR."**_

"**Well. If you insist."** she purred.

Her chest plates shifted apart to expose her port. As if on cue the prongs shifted, matching the access. The chrome femme flashed her optics and leaned back. With a resounding screech both from the tight fit of the large prongs and the delight of the femme, the Combiner merged with her. All six Constructicons flooded their Sparks into the femme's chamber, swarming over her energy force like feeding sharks. Each touched her Spark, some roughly, some gently, some fast, some slow. Every touch was answered with a writhe of the femme's body or a loud gratified metallic groan. She overloaded again and again for each mech, almost unable to remain online for more than a few seconds in between.

Devastator's entire massive frame was creaking and shuddering, threatening to fall apart at the seams as his normally violent mind was awash in pleasure. His overload was building in each of his parts, ready to slam headlong into one another at any second as one atomically powerful surge. He growled deeply, his multi-toned voice literally shaking the gorge walls with its deafening timbre. She screeched, Spark flashing. The Decepticon's growl built and suddenly morphed into a thunderous roar as the Constructicons overloaded almost simultaneously.

With a final shudder, the giant Decepticon leaned back a bit, an impossibly deep purring rumbling through him as he fought to cool his systems. The femme was all but liquid as she lolled her head back against his hand. He appeared quite satisfied and rather distracted.

The six Constructicons slowly pulled back their essences to return them to their proper chamber. But, much to their unpleasant surprise a magnetic field was blocking their Spark's escapes. The bright blue lights bounced off the field, desperately trying to return to their respective chambers.

A smile formed on the femme's beautifully perfect face.

Devastator suddenly went stiff, limbs all immobile as he felt all six Sparks being forcibly sucked out of him through his own circuit. He couldn't fight back, he couldn't respond…and that's just how she'd planned it.

…

It was almost too easy. Six Sparks all in one big, gullible package. Devastator couldn't make a rational judgment about his actions, not with six separate minds controlling him and that made him the perfect prey. His raw emotions were his downfall. And so I savored each one of them as the mighty frame crumbled to the ground.

_**A/N: Sorry that took so long. It was a weird experience writing this chapter but now it's done. Onward to the other victims whom I've started chapters for…Fire Redhead LIIIKE. XD**_


	7. Rumble and Frenzy

**Succubot**

"**Chapter: Rumble and Frenzy"**

I surveyed the massive shell of Devastator before me. I hadn't completely drained of all his Spark energy, but there was no way he would get up. If my plan was to meet fruition I needed a tiny piece of hope to dangle in front of Megatron's nose plate as well as a convincing detail to add to the outlandish lie I would tell him. This would definitely send Megatron running. Devastator's deactivation would make Megatron furious, so I needed to sink in a little hook to reel him in all the way. Not only that, I needed a scapegoat for the combiner's defeat. And then an idea occurred to me—a pretty bow to tie up my package of deceit.

…

_Meanwhile on the Nemesis…_

Megatron punched the console, **"Scrapper! Reply blast you!"**

Soundwave calmly maintained an open hailing frequency with the combiner team but nothing was coming through, _**"Channel is open, Megatron."**_

"**Open a channel to all Decepticons."** Soundwave immediately complied and Megatron all but shouted, **"ALL Decepticons, transform and mobilize! We are going to defend OUR Space Bridge."**

A klaxon blared, signaling the troops into action.

"**But Megatron!"** Starscream rose from his seat, **"We are not at full strength. How do you expect to fend off an attack on the Space Bridge with our depleted forces?"**

"**I EXPECT my troops to do as their told, NOT question my orders!"** was the succinct reply. **"TO THE SPACE BRIDGE! GO! GO! GO!"**

…

I fled with all haste back to the Space Bridge, allowing my new pursuant to follow— six Autobots, all ready to capture me if they ever caught up. It took very little effort to find the small party of mechs and even less effort to provoke a chase. I simply stunned a small red mech with a well-placed laser blast, grabbed my prize, and fled. Predictably the mech's friends followed. If I could lead them back to the Space Bridge then I'd have my scapegoats as well as my ticket to get in close with Megatron's forces.

In no time I skidded to a halt on the edge of the ravine overlooking the Space Bridge, the small Autobot draped over my shoulder. I quickly looked back to see the other mechs closing the gap. I glanced up and saw the Decepticon dots flying in closer to the Space Bridge. I smiled as I formed a laser pulse rifle with my hand and fired at the Autobots. This was to be my finest performance.

…

"**THERE!"** Megatron shouted, pointing toward the ravine. **"It's the Autobots!"**

"**But who is that?"** Starscream asked from his jet mode, **"I don't recognize THAT Autobot."**

Megatron magnified his optics to get a better look at what the sharp-sensored Seeker was mentioning. He could see the Autobots Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Hound, Ironhide, and Inferno as well as the minibot Cliffjumper who was laying offline beside a light blue and black figure. The lone figure didn't look like any Autobot he'd ever seen, nor did it appear to be with them for it was firing at the small raiding party.

"**Neither do I."** Megatron mentioned. He looked back at his meager contingent, **"Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust, set up a protective perimeter around the Space Bridge. The rest of you follow me!"**

Obeying, the Decepticons branched off. Megatron flew over the scene with his remaining fighters. Honestly it was a pathetically small group and Megatron was mentally berating himself for facing the Autobots with such lackluster force. Starscream, Soundwave, and his drones were his best fighters, but the Coneheads, Reflector, and the remaining Stunticons weren't exactly his A-squad. However, as he descended, he wasn't sure if that would be a problem.

The dark mysterious figure fighting the Autobots appeared to be holding…HER…own? Megatron offlined his optics momentarily and rebooted them to make sure they were functioning properly. _**Was that a femme fighting those Autobots? **_

The twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker charged her head on, transforming straight out of the vehicular modes for added momentum. The femme stood her ground in a fighting stance when suddenly her hands disappeared and were replaced with two long metal whips. With blinding speed the femme whirled in place, lashing the vicious metal coils at her attackers. Sideswipe's chest opened with a wire spewing gash and Sunstreaker's legs were swiped right out from under him. The femme tightened her whips around the yellow fighter's legs and with a massive spin around she chucked him across the battlefield into the other oncoming Autobots.

Megatron smirked to himself.

"**WELL Megatron?"** Starscream rasped**, "Are you going to give the order to attack or shall we continue to hover needlessly?"**

"**As usual Starscream you fail to utilize that miniscule processor of yours."** the leader grated.

The jet turned indignantly, almost threatening to train its guns on the warlord.

Megatron continued, pointing to the battle below, **"Why waste our forces when it is clear they are not yet needed."**

"**You would let a FEMME fight your battles then?"** Starscream snorted with contemptuous laughter.

"**If THAT were the case I would've sent YOU already."** Megatron retorted snidely.

Below, the femme executed a magnificent series of flips and hand-springs amongst her Autobot attackers, all the while dodging their strikes and laser fire. With a curt spin of her hips she bashed the Autobots surrounding her with her feet. She leaped upright again, grabbed Cliffjumper by his ankles, and threw him at the group of mechs. They quickly caught him, but upon seeing the Decepticons overhead they beat a hasty retreat since they had their friend.

Megatron smirked at his Second in Command who was transforming beside him, **"See there Starscream. You just have to exercise patience."**

"_**Patience.**_**"** Starscream grumbled sarcastically.

The Decepticon leader descended and strode toward the lone femme whom had defeated the Autobots. She suddenly spun around and cracked one of her flails inches from his nose plate. Her red optics flashed dangerously.

"**Identify yourself!"** she barked in a sharp feminine timbre.

Megatron took in the sight of her. Strongly built for a femme and made of mostly black and light blue armor with a few red highlights. The armor was unusually heavy-looking for a femme and didn't give a lot of clues to her form beneath. Her audios were adorned with sharp antennae but her helmet was relatively plain in design. Only her intense red optics showed from behind a discreet face plate. Several weapons studded her frame, but were well melded to her design. She looked every inch a combatant.

Megatron drew himself up in that proud confident stance of a Decepticon leader, **"I am Megatron."**

The ruby optics narrowed then widened.

She lowered her posture, **"So you are. What brings you to my battlefield?"**

"**I would ask you the same thing. What are you doing so close to **_**my**_** Space Bridge?"** Megatron crossed his hefty arms.

"**Well. You claimed you didn't need my help…but it **_**was **_**clearly needed."** she replied, her optics critical.

Megatron frowned, **"YOU were the bounty hunter?"**

Her whip-like appendages slid back into her arms and her hands reappeared, **"As I told you before, that term offends me."**

"**Identify yourself."** Megatron commanded sternly.

The femme gave a formal bow, often reserved for high ranking Cybertronian officials, **"Forgive me, I am called Cinder, huntress of the Decepticon forces."**

Starscream stepped forward and pointed at her, **"**_**I've**_** never heard**__**of you.** **What are you doing here?"**

She looked at him, **"Defending your Space Bridge of course."** Cinder pointed into the ravine behind her, **"I'm afraid your soldiers were ambushed by that battalion of Autobots and were subsequently offlined before I arrived."**

Megatron moved closer to the edge to see the massive prone form of Devastator.

He snarled, clenching his fists, **"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! How could those Autobot fools defeat Devastator?"**

The femme tossed a mangled chunk of metal into his hands, **"I suspect some kind of paralyzing weapon, designed to drain his Spark energy. I've seen them before but I never realized the Autobots had such weapons."**

Megatron examined the mutilated device and then handed it to Soundwave for further examination. The communications specialist eyed the femme a moment and then scanned the device.

"_**She is correct. Device is indicative of a Spark neutralizer."**_ was his conclusion.

"**No doubt one of that crack pot Wheeljack's inventions."** the warlord growled under his vocalizer, **"The Autobots will SUFFER for his outrage!"**

Soundwave continued, _**"But statement of Devastator's deactivation is false. I am detecting faint traces of Spark energy."**_

Immediately, Megatron shoved his formidable rage aside and began to channel it into roaring orders, **"I want Devastator transported to Cybertron for repairs. Get him in the Space Bridge! Soundwave, contact Shockwave and let him know what he's about to get. Tell him getting Devastator repaired is his only priority now."**

"_**As you command, Megatron."**_Soundwave began to channel the message.

As the troops busied themselves Megatron looked to Cinder, **"And YOU managed to defeat these Autobots where Devastator could not?"**

Cinder's eyes narrowed in what appeared to be a smirk, **"The element of surprise has tremendous power."**

"**Huh!" **Starscream mocked with great suspicion, "**How do we know YOU didn't deactivate Devastator with this device?"**

The femme curtly turned, **"I don't blame you for being suspicious of me, but you have my word as an honorable huntress Devastator was down by the time I responded to the call. I merely drove off the Autobot invaders to defend your valued asset."**

"**Hollow oaths are hardly worth trusting..."** Starscream spat as he looked her over a minute, **"I suggest we interrogate her to find the truth."**

Megatron could already see the eagerness burning in Starscream's optics as he stared at Cinder. But the femme's optics didn't betray any fear whatsoever. In fact they were squint in an almost delighted way.

He snorted with near amusement, **"I'll BET you would Starscream."**

"**It would be for the good of our cause **_**of course,**_** Megatron."** the Seeker quickly explained never taking his predatory gaze from the huntress.

The response was quickly met with a hard fist to the side of the Commander's helmet. Starscream yelped in pain, holding his head.

"**Forgive my Second in Command. He has no manners…or tact."** the Decepticon leader smiled as Starscream squirmed, **"Perhaps you would accompany my forces back to our ship for talks."**

Starscream hissed, **"WHAT? You TRUST HER?!"**

Megatron fixed his Second in Command with a fierce glare, **"Didn't I just give the order to transport Devastator to Cybertron? Make yourself useful Starscream and get to work!"**

"**But I…"** the red and white jet Con protested.

With a curt metal foot to the Seeker's aft, Megatron drove his order home. Starscream quickly flew down to aid in the moving of their gestalt team.

"**Talks, hmm? **_**Not**_** an interrogation"** Cinder had the slightest hint of irony in her tone.

He gestured with his hand, **"I believe a civil chat would suffice."**

Cinder bowed her head, **"I would be honored Lord Megatron."**

_**Got him.**_

…

_Much later…_

As I entered the Nemesis I couldn't help but smile broadly beneath my face plate façade. Megatron was no fool, obviously, but I couldn't help but find it amusing that he dismissed his Second in Command's suspicion when he was in fact correct.

Speaking of the Second in Command—I stole a glance over my shoulder as we all landed on the Nemesis platform that had opened for the troops. He was still glaring at me and I secretly licked my lip components.

_**My, my, what a fiery mech with such a gorgeous frame and handsome face.**_

His voice was not deep and velvety like Megatron's or Soundwave's, nor was it incredibly pleasant when he got angry…but I knew that powerful screech of his would be a wondrous sound when he was pounding my port.

_**Oh yes, I would have fun with that one very soon.**_

I fervently hoped he was as good as the other two with his design.

In the back of my mind I felt a slight tingling and turned to face it. Soundwave was staring at me too, but he was doing far more than looking. The mech was trying to read my mind. However, I wasn't letting him sense anything except the most basic of thoughts that would be expected from a femme like "Cinder". I wasn't about to let him read my true mind. I wondered— could he sense my blocks? For some reason I couldn't read him either. It was very alluring. In all my countless centuries I never found a mech so able to shield his thoughts from me.

…

Megatron looked at Cinder off to his right, **"I will expect you in my Battle Quarters in one megacycle. I shall have one of my Decepticons escort you to your quarters to wait until that time." **

All at once Soundwave's chest compartment opened and out jumped Rumble and Frenzy. They landed gracefully but immediately began jumping and waving their arms like a couple of rambunctious Sparklings.

"**ME! ME! I'll escort her!"** both of them shouted at the same time.

The Thrust immediately protested, **"IN your dreams runts!"**

"**Yeah you pipsqueaks are…" **Ramjet pointed at the twins.

"**SILENCE!"** Megatron bellowed to end the inevitably bad argument.

The mechs obeyed and Megatron finally pointed at the two drones, **"You two. See that our guest is escorted to her quarters."**

Rumble and Frenzy saluted, barely able to control the smirks on their faces, **"We'll take GOOD care of her Megatron."**

"**The rest of you assume your earlier duties!" **Megatron barked.

The Decepticons dispersed leaving Rumble and Frenzy to escort the new femme. Cinder eyed the two small mechs with interest and then bent down. The drone brothers were standing rigid as metal plates, just staring up at the femme. Neither had seen a femme aboard the Nemesis before, much less a Decepticon femme.

"**Well aren't you the cutest mechs."** she stated gently. **"What are your names?"**

"**I'm Frenzy!"** the red and black mech blurted out awkwardly.

"**And I'm Rumble, Sweetspark." **the purplish blue mech tried to talk smooth.

Cinder smiled behind her faceplate, **"You may escort me to my quarters then."**

"**Sure thing toots."** Rumble rushed out in front to lead the way.

Frenzy ran after him, trying to walk faster than his brother. Cinder patiently followed the brothers as they babbled excitedly.

"**We don't see many femmes out this way."** Rumble explained.

"**Yeah. Gets kinda lonely here on Earth."** Frenzy quipped.

Rumble turned around, walking backward, **"It was really awesome how you kicked those Autobots cans like that."**

Cinder continued to walk, **"It wasn't too difficult."**

"**Yeah! Yeah. They're a bunch of wimps."** Frenzy agreed. **"We kick their cans ALL the time."**

It didn't take long before they arrived at the "guest" quarters, which was formerly Astrotrain's domicile.

"**Here it is. We'll come get ya when Megatron calls."** Rumble said, waving a bit.

"**Thank you Rumble and Frenzy."** Cinder thanked them before entering the room.

The moment the door hissed shut Rumble and Frenzy hacked the door to the adjacent room and ran inside. Scrambling they began following the walls, seeming to search for something.

"**Come on…come on! Where are they?"** Rumble hissed, hands brushing the walls.

Frenzy scoured the purple metal, **"I **_**know**_** we cut holes in these walls. You remember when we filled Astrotrain's quarters with flame retardant foam?"**

"**Duh, Frenzy! That's why we made the holes in the first place!"** Rumble rolled his optics.

"**HA! I found em!"** Frenzy finally cheered, carefully prying the small circle of metal out.

The red and black drone put his optic to the hole and peeked in.

Suddenly, Rumble shoved his brother aside **"Move it Frenzy! I get the first look!"**

"**HEY! I found it first!"** the red drone growled, returning the shove.

"**Find the other hole glitch head! This one's mine."** Rumble batted his brother's hands away before his mouth curved with a smile, **"OH…there she is."**

Frenzy grabbed his brother's shoulder and shoved him away, **"I wanna see! Move it Rumble you pit fraggin' slagger!"**

But Rumble quickly retaliated, throwing a powerful punch into Frenzy's head and regaining his position at the peep hole. Though he wanted to fight some more Frenzy decided to go ahead and find the second hole, which he did in a few short seconds. Through the holes the twins could see Cinder standing in the center of the room, seemingly oblivious to their gaze. They stared transfixed at the large femme in the bulky armor, waiting.

Cinder paced the room for awhile, looking at all the accoutrements. She then sat for several minutes, just gazing at the wall.

Frenzy fidgeted, mouth fixed in a frustrated frown, **"Come on…come on…DO something already."**

"**Shh!"** Rumble hissed, **"She'll hear you numb nodes!"**

All at once a release of pressure hissed from the femme's body. Rumble and Frenzy froze, their jaws agape with rampant anticipation.

"**Oh…is she gonna?"** Frenzy whispered.

With a click, Cinder pulled the heavy plates from her ankles and laid them on the work ledge.

"**Oh yeah…she is."** Rumble smirked lewdly.

The dark femme's hands hissed and she pulled off a pair of metal gauntlets studded with titanium knuckles. She had lovely, dainty silver hands which proceeded to remove the armor cuffs from her wrists. The slender fingers slid down her legs and pried off the weapon belt she had fastened to her hip joint. Without that bulky utility belt the twins could see the luscious curve of her hip plate. Cinder massaged the curve gently and then flicked the releases to her thigh plates.

"**Yeah…yeah…"** Frenzy was shaking again.

The bulkiness fell away into her hands and the little Cons feasted upon the sight of her exposed leg pistons. They were dark in color but so shiny and smooth and such a beautiful shape. Why she chose to hide such gorgeous legs was beyond them. She turned slowly, giving the twins an optic full of her smooth aft plate.

"**Mmmm."** Rumble purred, stroking the wall as if her aft were right there.

"**Check out that aft! I just wanna shock it!"** Frenzy announced lewdly.

A quiet transformation sound and the armor surrounding Cinder's chest and shoulders folded in upon itself, revealing even more of her natural structure. Her chest plate was wide and black as fresh oil. A silver Decepticon insignia marked the seam. Then she withdrew her face plate into the sides of her helmet. Her face was utter Cybertronian beauty; dark around the eyes and bright across the slim face.

Frenzy found his hand automatically addressing his chest with ghostly strokes. His brother was practically shoving his visor clear through his peep hole. That's when Cinder's red optics darted suddenly in their direction, drawn by the faintest flicker of red near the floor. Rumble and Frenzy pulled away from their individual peep holes and froze against the wall.

"**Did she see us?"** Frenzy whispered with dread.

Rumble grimaced, **"I think she saw my visor."**

"**You idiot!"** Frenzy hissed angrily. **"Now we won't get to see the GOOD stuff!"**

Rumble looked worried and frustrated, **"Well…maybe she didn't see me? Check and see if she's still looking."**

Frenzy narrowed the light in his visor with a cautious frown, seeming to try and mentally prepare himself for the daring task. Very quickly he peeked again.

"**Uh…Rumble…she's gone." **

"**Gone?"** the purplish blue mech looked for himself.

Suddenly, the door opened and both drones yelped with surprise upon seeing Cinder's curvy shadow in the doorframe.

"**OH…uh…Cinder…we were just uh…" **Frenzy babbled.

"**Uh…"** Quickly Rumble replaced one of the metal circles back into the wall, **"We were JUST fixing these maintenance holes in the wall."**

"**Yeah! Yeah!"** Frenzy agreed quickly, **"Maintenance is our job! You need maintenance they call me an' Rumble."**

Cinder narrowed her optics, **"Oh. So you're busy?"**

The red and black drone began to weld the hole shut to drive his lie home,** "Yeah! Busy, busy, busy! All the time."**

"**Too busy…to look at this?"** Cinder replied, brazenly opening her chest plate.

Both Rumble and Frenzy simultaneously dropped the metal disks in their hands. Cinder slowly walked toward the smaller Cons and knelt down in front of them. She teasingly turned her bare Spark Chamber at each of them as she smiled.

"**Do you boys like to look? Hmm?"** she crooned in a low voice. **"I just LOVE bad mechs. And you two…are VERY bad."**

The cassette twins couldn't find their vocalizers' function command. The dark femme reached out and stroked their small chests with her fingers briefly. Then she began stroking her own Chamber right before their optics. With a tantalizing rhythm she petted her Spark Chamber, dimming her optics. Rumble and Frenzy were so stunned they just about lost their mandibles on the floor.

Suddenly she reached out and grabbed them, brought them to her opened chest, and practically merged them to her wires. Very placidly they slumped in her grip, enjoying the soft mass of circuits against their frames. Both automatically began to grope anything they could get their hands on. They tugged at Cinder's wires, sending the femme into erotic convulsions. Slowly she lay back on the floor her chest arched upward.

"**Oh…that's so good."** she moaned.

"**Yeah?"**

She smiled, biting her lip components, **"Oh **_**yes.**_** Give me more."**

Rumble and Frenzy shared an excited look and then reformed their arms into hammer pistons. With a gentility never reserved for such weapons they began to rapidly tap away at her spark chamber, only causing a deep vibration against the heated metal. Cinder moaned deeply, her neck arching back into the floor. She lashed her head back and forth with euphoria as her whole body vibrated. In a few short seconds she was revving and whining, heat waves wafting from her chest cavity until at last the twins stopped.

Immediately she grabbed one in each hand and sat up, nuzzling their chests with her nose plate. Her lips ghosted over their chests, delicately flipping them open with a wire in her mouth.

"**Oh…you bad mechs..."** Cinder purred, **"…you're so cute. I could just eat you up."**

…

Soundwave's head suddenly snapped up from his monitor. _**Something was wrong. **_Images and garbled sounds began flashing in his mainframe.

_**Rumble and Frenzy. **_

_**A dark room. **_

_**Cinder.**_

_**Dark armor falling to the floor.**_

_**Distorted moans of pleasure. **_

_**Six white optics and dozens of metal coils.**_

The communications specialist stood up and then felt the panic from his creations. Something was happening to them…something horrendous. Soundwave dropped what he was doing and rushed out of the room.

…

I held the two little Cons with my head coils, gently draining their Sparks while caressing their Spark Chambers. As they whimpered with pleasure, I suddenly felt a third presence briefly touch my true mind. My optics all flashed with alarm.

_**Soundwave. **_

I paused briefly from my feeding. Somehow Soundwave had a telepathic link to these two mechs and whatever I was doing to them was being fed directly to him.

_**No! Not now. Not yet.**_

If Soundwave discovered my true identity my carefully planned deception would be destroyed along with my hopes of seducing the finest members of the Decepticon forces. I knew I would have to stop him from finding the truth. I quickly put down the two weakened mechs and slipped out the door.

…

Soundwave moved through the Nemesis corridors with uncharacteristic speed. All he could think about were his creations; nothing else took precedence—not even reporting to Megatron. Logic and reason dictated time was not on his side if Rumble and Frenzy's lives were in danger. He had to get to them immediately.

Rounding a corner to follow the dimming waves of metal feedback he was receiving from the twins, Soundwave felt a disturbing tingling in his processors. There was another presence…something he'd never felt before. It wasn't a Decepticon. It wasn't an Autobot. Soundwave wasn't even sure if it was Cybertronian. But there was an ominous presence very near and hovering on the same mental waves he was utilizing.

Soundwave kept moving.

_**[WHACK!]**_

Soundwave went rigid when something thin pierced either side of his neck. The blue and white Decepticon lost all control of his motor functions and went into stasis, collapsing on the corridor floor like a stringless puppet. As his optics dimmed he faintly caught a glimmer of white and silver descending toward him from the shadows of the ceiling.

…

From the ceiling I smiled as I retracted my sharp claspers from Soundwave's neck. A quick shock to his neural pathways would put him into stasis for the better half of the day. Very gently my head tentacles coiled around the limp mech's frame and lifted him up.

"_**You almost figured out the truth, dear Soundwave."**_ I whispered, stroking his mask with my claws.

He hadn't raised the alarm. Now, I could savor the mechs left without fear of discovery. And _this_ mech, I would save for last.

_**A/N: All right. This next chapter should be done pretty soon and it will be my hottest one to date…at least in my humble opinion.**_


	8. Starscream

_**A/N: That's RIGHT Starscream fans: the time has come! I actually wrote this last month because it just flowed so naturally for me, the "partially rabid Screamer fangirl". I think it's my hottest chapter yet. So have a seat in your bucket of ice cubes, I'm about to bring the heat. **_

_**OH and btw if any of you want a good look at Succubot visit my Deviantart page. Just go to my fanfic page and click on the HOMEPAGE link. I've done a couple drawings of her for ya'll to enjoy.**_

**Succubot**

"**Chapter 7: Starscream"**

I placed Soundwave's unconscious form in "Cinder's" quarters. Lovingly I stroked his masked face again.

"_**Soon my dear…your time will come soon." **_I whispered as I reassumed the form of Cinder and locked door behind me.

My megacycle to meet with Megatron was almost up and I certainly didn't want to be late. Calmly, I traversed the long corridor to the nearest transport tube. The purple corridor all at once changed into a transparent barrier that overlooked the landing bay; a massively large space of the Nemesis. Below I could see the white and red form of Starscream moving with purpose across the bay. I stood for a moment staring down at the Second in Command. He moved with such purpose, much like his boss. I had scanned him back at the Space Bridge but I was scanning him again. Egotistical to a fault, brash, confident—my optics briefly flashed white.

_**He would be so much fun…I must have him.**_

Briskly, I stepped away from the transparent barrier back into the corridor so he couldn't see me. I couldn't be late for Megatron's meeting…but my desire for the Seeker Commander was poisonously strong. So I shuttered my optics and concentrated. Slowly my structure split in half, forming two distinct femme forms. One was of Cinder; she was for Megatron. The other was the perfect bait to lure Starscream. My Cinder half continued on down the corridor while my other half sneakily found her way into the landing bay.

…

Starscream was in a huff because of the new presence aboard the Nemesis—this _Cinder_ femme. He didn't trust her. Of course he didn't trust anyone, but that's how he'd lived so long and reached such prestigious rank in the Decepticon forces.

_**What was her game?**_

He seriously doubted her cockamamie story. It sat like bad Energon in his tanks.

_**She must be after something…the only question was what? That fool Megatron didn't see it, but SHE wouldn't fool him.**_

As the Air Commander made his way across the landing bay a shadow on the far side made him stop and stare. He saw a blip of white and the sharp arch of a wing duck behind a bulkhead.

"**Ramjet? Is that you?"** Starscream called knowing the Conehead was the only Decepticon with that particular color scheme.

No answer.

Starscream narrowed his optics, **"I can SEE you over there Ramjet! You're SUPPOSED to be in the Com station."**

Still no response.

Growing even more irritated, Starscream marched over to where he'd seen the wing disappear**, "You LAZY good for nothing pile of slag! Get your aft to your post NOW! Your Supreme Commander demands it!"**

Suddenly the white figure leaped out and shoved him back, running to the control panel that operated the launching platform. Though it startled the Seeker, he immediately realized it wasn't Ramjet.

"**HEY! WHAT?!"** he screeched catching a brief flash of red symbols on the wing panels. **"An AERIALBOT!"**

Before he could react the white dervish hit the button to open the landing bay door. When it opened just wide enough the white form transformed into a small jet and shot straight out of the Nemesis.

"**Why you sneaky little rust bucket! You will NOT escape me!"** he shouted, leaping up and transforming.

Like a bolt of white light, Starscream screamed into the sky after the fleeing Aerialbot. The small white jet fled with all the speed it could muster, but nothing could outrun the Decepticon Air Commander. Starscream fired a few shots but the smaller jet eluded them with a calculated barrel roll.

"**SO you think fancy flying will save you? I think NOT Aerialbot!"** Starscream snarled.

He climbed high into the air after several miles flashed beneath them. Keeping his sensors trained on the other jet, the Decepticon lined it up for an attack. His wings dipped as he plunged at a ninety degree angle. Starscream's signature engines screamed deafeningly as he dove straight down on top of his prey. He transformed, slammed his feet down onto the smaller jet's wings, and drove it downward. Ahead he could see the craggy cliffside of the shore and bore down even harder. When the time was just right he transformed again and flew away. The small jet skirted the shoreline and did an ungraceful belly flop into the sand.

Starscream laughed to himself, genuinely pleased his maneuver had worked without damaging the alleged spy. Now he could interrogate the Autobot himself and receive his due credit. Below he could see the white jet starting to come apart into its true form and he quickly landed to intercept any escape it planned. The Air Commander rushed forward, aiming a null cannon at the spy.

"**Don't even THINK about escaping Autobot!"** he snarled, weapons lit.

As the white bipedal form took shape Starscream raised an eye plate. It wasn't one of those slagging Aerialbots…it was something MUCH better. She was predominantly white with small blue highlights around her hands and petite legs with a dark, slender cockpit budding from her triangular chest piece. She bore a gray, almost Seeker-like helmet but with a much gentler femme design. It was so odd but she almost resembled him, as if she were his female doppelganger.

The Decepticon kept his weapon trained on her, but his optics were _truly_ targeting her. His optics roved up her slender body, imaginary hands groping every panel and every plate until his reds met her blues. The shimmering azure optics were wide with fear as she hugged the rock face behind her.

"**NO! Please! Don't shoot. I don't want to go offline!"** she begged, holding up placating hands.

She was gorgeous in appearance of course, but Starscream was equally allured by her fear of him. Vulnerable, beautiful, alone, and ALL his. His smile was that of pure delight—the darkest of delights.

"**Are you a spy?"** he demanded harshly.

The femme shook her head, **"I'm NOT a spy!"**

"**Oh really? I don't think I believe you." **

She kept her wide optics riveted on his null cannon, **"Please! I'm not a spy! I swear!"**

"**But you ARE an Autobot which makes you WORSE than a spy."** the Seeker rasped, pointing the red symbols on her wings. **"That fact alone gives me reason to terminate you."**

The femme looked at her damning mark and fell to her knees, **"Please! Please spare me."**

Starscream smiled with deceptive pity, **"Why should I? Tell me Autobot."**

"**I…"** her optics darted, **"I beg you…I'll do anything! Please spare me!"**

For Starscream, her pleas were pure honey dripping from her lovely mouth.

"**Anything?"** he leered.

She nodded, lowering her optics as if ashamed.

Starscream pondered the situation. Protocol demanded he inform Megatron of his catch and return her to the Nemesis for interrogation. However, such a fine example of Cybertronian femininity would surely catch his leader's optic…as well as the other Decepticons'.

_**No…he wouldn't tell Megatron. Not yet.**_

He powered down his null rays, striding up to her.

"**You present an enticing offer Autobot. Since I, Starscream, am in a generous mood, I shall spare you."** he explained, falsely magnanimous.

Her head bowed low, **"Thank you, mighty Starscream. Thank you."**

"**My mercy is NOT free femme."** he beckoned then pointed to the ground in front of him, **"Come here and EARN my mercy."**

Bowing her head with dimmed optics the femme scooted forward on her knees until he was looming over her, **"What…what do you want?"**

The Decepticon Air Commander smirked broadly and put his hand under her chin, lifting it, **"I think you know."**

All at once his null cannon was in her face and she cringed away from it.

"**Open your mouth femme."** he commanded shortly.

She looked at the muzzle of the deadly arm weapon inches from her cheek. Her lip components parted and Starscream deftly inserted the weapon tip. The wires and mechanisms designed to distribute fuel in her system began automatically tickling over the slick weapon barrel, searching for fuel that wasn't there. Her smooth, silver lip plates scraped the white metal as he pushed it deeper, forcing her to loosen her jaw hinges. Her fuel collectors kept up their search, weaving over the weapon tip and tapping it repeatedly. They probed the inner lip of the weapon barrel and Starscream shivered with arousal. A gentle twist and Starscream removed the null ray.

"**Good femme."** Starscream purred, stroking the barrel against her cheek guard. **"I trust you are grateful I didn't **_**fire**_** my null ray?"**

"**Yes mighty Starscream."** she whispered.

"**LORD Starscream."** he corrected sharply. **"**_**That**_** is how you address me."**

She nodded fearfully, **"Yes, Lord Starscream."**

He smiled, enjoying how the title sounded, **"**_**Show**_** me how grateful you are."**

Fear motivating her, the white femme took the Decepticon's blue wrist and kissed it with a light shock. She shocked his hand twice with her lips and took his fingers in her mouth as she had done with his null cannon. Starscream dimmed his optics as she nibbled softly on his sensitive digits, tickling them with her fuel receptors. Then, she shocked his hand again, moving up his wrist, his arm, across the shaft of his null cannon and then down again. The Seeker purred, feeling as if his whole arm would melt off.

"**Very nice my dear;** **an excellent beginning." **he crooned. **"Let's see what you can do with this."**

His cockpit slid open revealing more of his complex circuitry along with a very well-disguised Spark chamber. Channeling from the chamber was the Seeker's thick intimacy circuit, already uncoiling. It dangled before the femme's wide optics.

"**Now, show Lord Starscream what a **_**bad**_** little Autobot you are."** he purred.

With shaking hands the femme took the circuit and pulled it toward her. She stroked the cluster of wires. Tiny sparks crackled from her dainty fingers, making the circuit twitch and arch through her hands. Starscream's optics dimmed with a distinct stutter, a pleased warble vibrating his vocalizer.

His optics brightened and he looked down at her, **"Put it to your lips."**

With tentative quivering in the tiny plates the femme obeyed touching the nodes of his circuit with her lips. As if given life of its own, the thick bundle thrust itself past her lips, filling her mouth. Like before her fuel receptors began slithering all over the foreign object. Starscream arched his back with euphoria at the tingling sensations rushing through him. He gripped her shoulders, pulling her even closer. The femme made a muffled whimper as the throbbing circuit pressed further in. For several long minutes he held her there until at last the Seeker retracted his circuit.

"**Mmm. You're quite talented my sweet little circuit plug. I believe you've **_**earned**_** my mercy."** he stated.

She bowed her helmeted head whispering ashamedly, **"Thank you Lord Starscream."**

He placed his hand beneath her small chin and coaxed her to stand. The femme complied, following the upward prod of his fingers. His thumb gently caressed the surface of her lip components as he brought her face closer to his.

"**Don't thank me too soon. You still get to experience my **_**mercy**_**," **the reedy voice became like silk covered thorns.** "THEN you will thank me repeatedly."**

Starscream's red optics were brightening as a smirk curved his mouth. Suddenly, he gripped the edge of her wing and spun her around. He put her head against the rock wall and splayed her legs so her aft was thrusting up at him. With a lecherous smile he cupped her aft plate, sensuously following the gentle curve. He then ran his hand up her delicate back and across her wing panels. The femme began to tremble.

"**Why my dear, you're shaking."** Starscream mentioned, clearly enjoying himself and he groped under her aft plate, teasing the wires. **"Are you afraid of Lord Starscream?"**

She shook her head feeling the shudder of an overload weaken her knees against the Decepticon's invasive caresses. Starscream weaved his arms around her waist and nuzzled the small of her back. Slowly he scraped his lip components up the length of her spinal seam. The femme's shaking intensified. She could feel his sharp dental components nipping at the base of her right wing, then her shoulder, and then up her neck as his hands reached around to grope her cockpit. With nimble, sly fingers, Starscream unlatched the femme's cockpit and probed inside. The white femme stood up straight and squeaked when his fingers found her port, massaging it to coax it open.

"**No…please."** she whispered.

He rested his chin on her right wing, purring in her audio, **"Do you like it Autobot? Tell me how much you like it when I touch your port."**

His strokes slowed and then sped up, sending the femme's back stiff as a small overload chased through her wires.

"**OH…AH…"** her vocalizer whimpered.

"**That's right, moan you little Autobot whore."** Starscream growled huskily, **"Moan my name so all can hear it."**

With a minor curling of his fingers, Starscream increased the pressure of his strokes. The white femme wriggled against his chest, vents panting for cool air. She couldn't hold it shut any longer. The hatch to her port flicked open exposing the pathway to her Spark. Starscream smiled triumphantly. His finger made small circles around the metal rim as he pulled her back flush to his cockpit. She whined her jet engines when she felt his rigid circuit press against the back of her wings.

"**You want **_**this**_** don't you?"** he hissed whilst rubbing his circuit along her wing panels.

Her mouth trembled, as if not daring to utter what her Spark was screaming. Starscream slid the tip of his finger into her port and thrust firmly before he teasingly pulled it out.

"_**OOOH**_**…NO. NO."** the femme squeaked, curving toward his hand.

"**Tell Lord Starscream what you want Autobot. Tell me what your Spark wants."** his voice was low and aggressively passionate.

Her engine turbines whined, **"I… I want your MERCY Lord Starscream**_**.**_**"**

A satisfied laugh escaped the Second in Command. Her Spark was his to dominate, his to conquer, and his to merge with. Best of all, she was enjoying every tantalizing second despite her initial resistance. With great fervor he weaved his circuit around the femme's chest and connected to her port. She squealed in a distinct femme keen, pressing against him so hard their metal sparked. While his hands grabbed her chest, hers were clamped onto his thigh panels, allowing her legs to come up and brush his heel thrusters. Starscream growled, practically crushing the femme to his frame as he invaded her boiling chamber from behind. It felt as if her Spark was trying to fight his off, but was still more than eager to envelop him.

"**You've always been curious haven't you?"** he growled, thrusting electrical surges into her chamber whilst gripping her wing struts. **"You've always wondered whether a Decepticon could please you as no Autobot ever could."**

The femme squealed repetitively, biting her lip plate.

He shocked her roughly, **"Well? Do I satisfy your curiosity? DO I?"**

Electricity skittered from the femme's chamber port across the Decepticon's circuit. Her optics were flashing on an off wildly.

"**YES! YES! OH! LORD STARSCREAM YES! YES!"** she shrieked.

The overload was surging through her like a tempest and with a mighty backlash it rushed up Starscream's circuit and hit his pleasure receptors like a crashing ship. The Supreme Air Commander's red optics flashed with the intensity of a sun storm and let loose a gratified shriek that was so distinctly his. It echoed off the cliffside and drowned out the hiss of the sea.

At last Starscream fell back against the rock face feeling the glorious crackling in his chamber. Starscream retracted his intimacy circuit letting it slide along her wings before placing it back in his chest compartment. Their chest turbines were whirling furiously to expel the heat from their systems.

He began playing with her neck, gripping it firmly from behind, **"Now my dear, it is time you came back to the Nemesis with me. We have MUCH to discuss about your little spying operation."**

"**But… I thought…" **the femme gasped with disbelief.

"**You thought **_**what**_**? I would release you?"** he rasped. **"Releasing you was never part of my **_**mercy**_**. You are my prisoner Autobot and as such you will do precisely as I say." **He smirked, petting the underside of her jaw, **"We already KNOW you can do that."**

A strange smile curved the femme's mouth, **"Yes. But you'd be surprised what ELSE I can do."**

Starscream suddenly felt the femme's body shift beneath his hands. He gripped tighter, trying to subdue her but before he knew it something sharp stung the side of his neck and he lost all sense.

…

I smiled, holding up the Seeker's unconscious body. I could've ended his Spark right there, devoured it and savored every last morsel of it. But…I had a better idea…a far more diverting idea. Leaping from the ground with my prize I flew back to the Nemesis whilst my other half was entering Megatron's quarters.


	9. Megatron

_**A/N: After much erotic inspiration derived from fellow author Taipan Kiryu I have finally finished Megatron's chapter. I don't know…you decide. Is it hotter than Starscream's chapter or has our favorite, conniving Second in Command finally beaten his leader at something? I guess sexiness is in the eye of the fangirls…I personally can't pick ;)**_

**Succubot**

"**Chapter 8: Megatron"**

_Later in Megatron's personal strategy room…_

Megatron sat at the far end of his planning table in a large steel throne awaiting the arrival of his guest Cinder. He leaned back in his chair and absently stroked the armrests. It had been eons since he'd communicated with a femme, much less found one that sparked his interest. Most femmes were far too soft and placid. Perhaps that's why he'd felt such an attraction for Nightbird. She wasn't truly Cybertronian, but watching her defeat his enemies and handle herself in combat was what attracted him to her.

_**Pity it hadn't lasted. Blast Starscream and his deviousness! Why hadn't he offlined him for that?**_

He'd beat him within an inch of his life, but decided once again Starscream was far too valuable a soldier to offline. It hadn't been the first mission his Second had bungled. Anyway, Nightbird wouldn't have "survived" long with her limited amount of energy. Of course he'd been attracted to her, but on a second look she was no different than a pleasure drone—no feelings and no will of her own. It had been lust and nothing more.

A chirp at the door made Megatron's head perk.

"**Enter."** he commanded.

The doors parted with a hiss and in stepped the femme huntress Cinder. Her heavy armor was absent revealing her curved, agile legs coupled with deeply dipped waist, rounded wide chest panel, and a slender neck. In the darkened doorway she created a marvelous silhouette for the warlord's optics.

"**You summoned me Lord Megatron?"** her low cultured voice asked.

He turned his hand over to indicate the chair in front of him, **"Sit down."**

Cinder entered, almost slinking inside the dimly lit room. Her squared hips rocked with every step until at last she daintily sat in the chair. The mask was still drawn over her face, giving little clue to the supposed beauty it concealed. It seemed odd to Megatron that such a ruthless femme fighter behaved so properly and kept her face hidden. He wondered if that was merely a façade. Put on or not, her every move was greedily observed. He fervently wanted to see what was beneath that thin plate of metal and he knew a way he could get a look at her face.

Patiently the red eyed femme waited for the Decepticon leader to speak. It was then he reached under the table and produced two cubes as well as a tall fancy capsule of purple Energon.

"**Iaconian High Grade, dated from the Golden Age."** he explained. **"A very valuable and rare vintage."**

Cinder raised a fine brow plate as he smoothly poured a small portion in each cube and lightly passed one to her. Very subtly his dark finger brushed hers as she accepted the drink. Her almond shaped optics betrayed a minor flash at their contact. She lifted the cube, tilting the contents to watch it swirl—waiting. Megatron lifted his glass as well and knowingly took a sip. Only then did the femme drink. With a soft click the faceplate disappeared into the side of her helmet. The Decepticon leader smirked behind the rim of his cube, drinking in the sight of her. Full, dark lip components budding from a petite, light-colored face held his rapt attention.

_**A cautious femme—and extremely easy on the optics.**_

He stared at the cube thoughtfully**, "This Iaconian High Grade was the very first quality Energon I ever tasted."**

The femme returned the look he gave her with curiosity, **"Oh?"**

Megatron nodded, **"It was back when I was much younger and forced to fight in the gladiatorial arena."**

"**A gladiator?"** Cinder's optics widened minutely.

"**Yes. In the pits we were given the lowest quality Energon; barely fit to process. But it gave us just enough energy for our next battle."** he turned the cube in his hand, watching the priceless liquid swirl**. "After a particularly hard fought battle, I was called into the chambers of the Autobot Marshal who owned the arena. He gave me a glass of this as a reward for my victory. It was the most glorious Energon I'd ever felt in my tanks."**

Megatron's hand tightened on the cube, **"And as I drank it, staring at him in all his luxury, I just knew I deserved such rewards…not from his hand or any hand, but my own. I would not remain tethered to anyone's will and I would take what I wanted by force. My fellow Decepticons were ALL destined for everything that pompous Autobot possessed and more."**

Cinder smiled at him, **"And then you led the Polyhex Rebellion?"**

The warlord smirked with fond remembrance, **"Correct. I dragged that Autobot slagger out of his arena seat, held him over the ledge, and crushed his Spark over the crowd below. From that day on, I was never denied anything I sought." **

After a long moment of silence Megatron poured himself a little more High Grade, **"Your defeat of that Autobot squadron was most impressive."**

Cinder bowed her head, **"Your praise honors me Lord Megatron."**

"**I don't believe I've seen a femme warrior as efficient as you. You're much more competent than any of my forces here on Earth."** he mentioned.

Cinder gave a prim sip of her Iaconian High Grade**, "Oh I don't know about that. They seem…eager enough."**

"**Eager does not win wars. They haven't been able to do what you did just this afternoon."** Megatron insisted. **"I could **_**use**_** talent such as yours."**

The femme gave a small smile as she sipped again.

Megatron's optics brightened in the dim light, **"With your skills under my command, I could finally fulfill my plans to defeat the Autobots here on Earth and return to Cybertron with Earth's energy."**

Cinder dimmed her optics, **"Mighty Megatron must think highly of me to put me on such a lofty pedestal."**

The silver mech smirked and drank his High Grade, **"I'm a mech who knows what he wants and doesn't pass up an opportunity when it presents itself."**

Cinder placed her cube on the table and traced the square rim with a refined finger, **"And… you think I would willingly **_**submit**_** to your will?"**

Megatron narrowed his optics,** "Is that a refusal of my offer?"**

"_**I **_**don't submit to anyone's rule unless they prove they are **_**worthy **_**of such a right."** Cinder's proclaimed audaciously.

The warlord placed his cube down tersely,** "Careful with your words, femme…I've offlined others for less than that."**

His threat didn't seem to affect Cinder as her tone became even brasher, **"Oh I have no doubt of that. But you must understand I am not blind in my loyalties. I don't just follow **_**anyone**_**." **

Megatron leaned forward imposingly in his chair**, "I am Megatron, femme. I am not just ANYONE."**

"**Yes, yes. I've heard of your conquests, your victories, and your impressive legend."** Cinder tapped her cube in a bored fashion, **"How did your Second in Command put it? Something like…**_**words **_**are hardly worth trusting?"**

The black hands began to crush the arm rests.

"**I think…perhaps…the mech doesn't live up to the reputation."** she slit her words into his pride.

Megatron suddenly shoved his chair back and leaped to his feet, **"I will not tolerate such insolence!"**

Cinder's body was tensed like a loaded spring as she placed her hands on the table, leaning forward a bit, **"Are you going to teach me a lesson? Hmm?"**

The warlord stalked like a predator around the perimeter of the table, **"I will teach you **_**respect,**_** femme."**

Her dark lips curved upward with delight, **"You can try."**

Megatron reached out to snatch her arm, but Cinder kicked a sharp foot and belted him across the side of his helmet without even standing up. The warlord growled, optics flashing as he swiped at the audacious femme. Quickly, Cinder gripped the armrests and made an incredible leap over the back of her chair, placing it between her and the angered tyrant. Megatron swatted the chair aside, nearly knocking the entire backrest off. Cinder responded by dropping down into a combative stance. Her faceplate automatically covered her mouth. Megatron stomped toward her, fire in his glare. He executed a fancy hand striking combo, meant to knock her off balance, but she skillfully dodged his attacks. Again and again he tried to seize her, trying every combative move he could summon but Cinder always seemed to be one split second ahead of him. Dodging and flipping the femme warbled teasingly at him. The barrel of Megatron's fusion cannon began to glow in response to his frustration.

Cinder tipped her head to the side, **"Surely mighty Megatron doesn't need his fusion cannon to prove his authority?"**

"**Perhaps not—"**

Without warning Megatron dropped low and kicked Cinder's legs out from under her. She winced as he towered over her, fusion cannon in her face.

"**But it DOES help."** he smirked.

"**Why you dirty cheater." **the femme purred with malice.

Megatron didn't even catch her sudden movement until it was too late. The dark femme pulled a U-shaped piece of metal from her hip and slapped it onto Megatron's cannon wrist. With unprecedented nimbleness she slid through his legs, placing herself behind him. He spun and his face met her foot again with a harsh clang. Cinder flew into a fierce backward handspring and drove her feet into Megatron's back which sent him stumbling into the side of the table. The U-shaped device whined, activating a powerful magnet that adhered Megatron's fusion cannon arm to the table top. He bared his dental plates with aggravation and was about to attempt to break the device when—

_**CRACK!**_

A sharp sting rocketed up Megatron's body from his aft plate making his back go rigid and his optics fly open. He turned his head minutely, catching a glimpse of Cinder standing behind him. One of her arms was brandishing the metal coils she had used to defeat the Autobots. Like a peeved cat she lashed the whip-like weapon back and forth in front of her, just daring him to move again. He reached for the device with his free hand.

_**CRACK!**_

She accurately slapped the metal coil across the back of his hand, making him yank it away.

"**Naughty, naughty."** she chided in a dangerous tone.

"**How DARE you!"** Megatron snarled through his teeth.

_**CRACK!**_

"**Shut up!"** she spat aggressively, **"You may have been destined for greatness Megatron, but dirty little cheaters always receive their just punishment."**

"**Punishment?! NO ONE PUNISHES—**

_**CRACK!**_

"…**MEGATRON!" **he groaned through gritted dental plates.

Cinder's optics burned cruelly as she stood behind him, **"You will take your punishment and LIKE it you naughty piece of scrap!"**

Megatron stubbornly grimaced in silence.

His aft plate was scratched and crackling with electrical arcs from the whip's menacing bite. But much to his astonishment, the pain wasn't the unpleasant kind he was accustomed to— _this_ pain felt different. In battle he could overlook pain in lieu of destroying his enemies, yet these little scratches were awakening his sensory relays…among other things. Instead of being the inflictor of pain, being on the receiving end was sparking a new-found sense of pleasure for the dictator. He stared back at Cinder. She was the visage of a malevolent goddess: beautiful, powerful, confident, unyielding—everything he'd always wanted. And what he wanted he conquered.

_**CRACK!**_

He winced, and then smirked.

"**SAY you've been bad Megatron!" **she commanded.

His smile broadened. Cinder took a deadly step closer to him, her sharp heels echoing throughout his war room.

_**CRACK!**_

"**You're a dirty little cheater. WHAT are you Megatron?"** Cinder rasped.

The metal coil whirled in a wide circle around her ankles, building up momentum for a harder blow. Cinder raised her arm. The whip whistled through the air, ready to deliver its harsh bite squarely across the warlord's aft again when Megatron reacted. His free hand amazingly caught the metal coil and pulled it taut. Cinder paused a second too long. Seizing the opportunity, Megatron yanked the cord toward him to create slack. The dark femme lurched forward and with a few fast circles of his hand Megatron wrapped the metal coil around her body, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. His optics were aglow with excited triumph as he reeled his prize closer. Cinder tried to dig her heels into the metal floor but the Decepticon leader's strength was too great. Megatron, his right arm still magnetically bound to the planning table, suddenly gave the cord a mighty pull that sent Cinder chest-first onto the hard surface next to him. He quickly flipped her over to face him as he forcibly straddled her. She was trapped between his strong arms and pinned beneath his chest.

"**What am I you ask?"** he growled in a deep voice.

He pressed into her, letting her feel the crushing weight of his body and the vibrations from his chest panel. Cinder gasped quietly.

Megatron put his mouth close to her audio fin and whispered strongly, **"**_**I**_** am Megatron…and I'm a mech who always gets what he wants...by any means necessary."**

He forcibly yanked his arm upward and broke the magnetic cuff to free himself, **"Now femme, you will learn why I am and always shall be your leader."**

Megatron took hold of Cinder's waist, lifted her up, and slammed her flat on the table top. The metal coil from the femme's wrist still bound her prohibiting any fight she might've started. Megatron held the coil tightly like a leash to ensure his catch wouldn't wriggle free and then pushed her faceplate back down into the side of her helmet to expose her mouth. She just stared at him with scathing ruby optics.

He smiled smugly in her face and reached across the table for the Iaconian High Grade. With a suave movement he tipped the bottle and poured a thin line of the Energon from her thigh all the way up to her shoulder.

"**Hold still."** he commanded. **"I don't want to waste a drop."**

Megatron dipped his index finger in the bottle and with uncharacteristic gentility he touched her lip components coating them inside and out with the purple liquid. Optics aglow he put his finger in his mouth to taste the result. A deep rumbling purr rose in his chest.

He placed the bottle of the table again, staring down at her. The thin trail of High Grade was vibrating on the ebony surface of her body. Megatron fiercely gripped her legs and passionately sucked up the Energon trail. Over her thigh, across her hip, into the grooves of her waist, up and into the seams of her chest, and finally along her slender neck his forceful mouth ravaged every plane of her, leaving not one drop behind. Cinder's whole body was quivering as she desperately tried to remain still, lest she disrupt the perfect meniscus of the liquid. It was a labor not to writhe with pleasure with Megatron's lips finding sensitive crevices in which to taste.

Once every drop of Energon was sucked from her frame, Megatron bit into the cables of her neck. Cinder arched her legs as his dental plates inched the length of her slender neck. The red optics met red optics. Megatron possessively gripped the back of the femme's head and pulled her lips into his. His fuel receptors slid into her mouth, finding the fuel he had placed there. Since it was the only part she could move Cinder bit his lip components and forced a shock through his mouth. Megatron let loose a rumbling growl through their lip interface that vibrated Cinder all the way down to her fuel tanks.

He pulled away slightly, Cinder panting after his retreating mouth.

"**I want you. You will be MY huntress to command."** he said huskily as he placed a hand over her chest panel.

"**Yours to pleasure."** she whispered as she loosened her chest plates.

Like black vices Megatron's hands pried the panels open to find his prize,

"**Mine to conquer."** he corrected already fondling her Spark casing.

The room became a cacophony of groans, moans, and deafening bangs as the Decepticon Warlord vanquished the femme beneath him. His ample circuit slithered through her wires, over her chamber, and into her port filling her with glorious, stratospheric overload. The huntress quickly turned to pleading prey under the might of a silver plated predator. She screamed to every deity known to Cybertronian kind for him to never stop as the table's surface cracked beneath them. His warrior bellow of overload sealed the merge.

He gripped the ledge of the table and was about to retract when he released the cord in his hand and it forcefully stuck into the side of his neck. Megatron's optics dimmed and went dark as he collapsed, still intertwined with the dark femme.

…

I wriggled with satisfaction as I held up Megatron with my coils. Poor, poor Megatron—so convinced of his greatness only to be fooled just like his Decepticons. Not that he wasn't impressive… I slid off the table and instantly felt my other half returning to the Nemesis with Starscream. A wicked smile split my face as I knew precisely what I wanted to do with them. The mechs had had their playtime, now it was MY turn to have mine.

_**A/N: Next chapter is nearly 1/3 done so it won't be too long.**_

_** HEE HEE! I just saw the new Transformers theatrical trailer…BAD ASS ^^D Happy! Happy! Happy! But now I've got to wait nearly two whole months for it (convulses in the corner). Well…such is the life of an obsessed fangirl.**_


	10. Chain of Power

**Succubot**

"**Chapter: Chain of Power"**

Megatron onlined his optics, unsure of what had just transpired. All he could remember was being blissfully intertwined with that striking femme Cinder and showing her precisely what made him the leader of all Decepticons.

He tried to move his arms, but an aggressive humming halted any such action. Megatron was fully online in an instant. He glanced up at his arms which were shackled by the purple energy bonds of the Nemesis brig. The warlord grimaced, growling deeply as he attempted to break free. But he found his chest and legs to be firmly bound by the same bonds.

"**You should know you can't break those energy bonds."** Starscream's ironic reedy voice stated. **"They were designed to **_**your**_** specifications after all."**

Megatron's optics snapped up and balefully glared at his treacherous Second in Command. He might have known Starscream was responsible for this outrage! But when he looked up his anger was dimmed by what he beheld. Starscream was right in front of him chained in a similar fashion. His snap judgment of Starscream being his jailor proved to be false.

"**Starscream! What is going on?"** he demanded.

"**How should I know? I came online only a few Astro seconds before you."** the jet Con snapped.

Megatron looked around angrily, **"Whoever is responsible for this treachery will suffer!"**

"**It must have been that she-devil Autobot I captured!" **Starscream snarled.

"**What Autobot?"** the warlord narrowed his optics.

"**She tricked me."**

"**An Autobot tricked the great Starscream? What a surprise." **Megatron sarcastically grumbled. **"Why didn't you report this captured Autobot?"**

Starscream scowled at his leader but didn't answer.

The warlord's optics reduced to dangerous slits, **"**_**Oh**_**… you IMBICILE!"**

"**What? Me?!" **

"**I know **_**precisely**_** what you did! If YOU hadn't let your intimacy circuit control your puny mainframe, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"** Megatron snarled.

"**So this is **_**my**_** fault? HA! Then I suppose YOU weren't thinking with YOURS when you invited that femme onto the ship?"** Starscream retorted with a sneer.

"**What?!"** Megatron's optics widened.

Starscream grimaced, **"Oh don't play stupid **_**now**_** Megatron! You were sparking for her port the moment you saw her!"**

Megatron snarled and strained against his bonds, **"When I break free I'm going to turn you into titanium dust!"**

"**Oh yes. When you break your **_**unbreakable**_** energy bonds you're going to show me."**

Megatron instinctually tried to shut Starscream's mouth with a well placed fusion blast, but the bonds halted his wish. He aggressively strained against his energy shackles, but no matter how much his powerful form protested he couldn't break them. He eventually stopped with a dangerous snarl.

Starscream narrowed his optics, **"Will you spare me your brutish displays? How are we going to get out of here?"**

The silver leader activated his communicator, **"Soundwave, respond."**

If there was one mech who could free them it was Soundwave. But no answer came.

"**Soundwave...respond blast you!" **

Starscream rolled his optics, **"Your communicator is useless. The brig restraints dampen any communication signal."**

"**Then what would **_**you**_** suggest we do?"** Megatron snipped.

"**Suggest? **_**Now**_** you seek my advice?"**

Megatron frowned sourly, **"Given my lack of options, yes."**

The Second in Command returned the frown but said, **"These are the best brig restraints ever designed to my knowledge. Their energy is directly fed and cycled through the main power core of the Nemesis. The only way we escape is if someone deactivates them from the bridge."** Starscream sighed.

"**I **_**know**_** how our brig restraints work Starscream. I want a solution, not an informative lecture!" **Megatron barked.

"**Fine! I **_**have**_** no solution you arrogant trash can!"** the jet Con rasped.

"**Then keep your trap shut until you do! I don't intend to listen to your screeching blather for another second." **

Starscream lunged against his restraints, **"And I have no intention of helping **_**you**_** escape when I do!"**

Megatron clenched and unclenched his hands as he leaned into his restraints, just wishing for one arm to be free enough to grab Starscream's neck.

Suddenly, both mechs were suddenly startled by a resonating femme voice that sounded comprised of many femmes' voices, _**"Now, now boys, don't fight. You'll need that energy."**_

Starscream and Megatron looked up toward the ceiling. Six white optics were glimmering down at them from the shadows. Then dozens of other white lights began to glow brighter.

"**Who said that?"** Megatron shouted.

From the dark ceiling two long, tentacle-like cords descended, accompanied by dozens of smaller ones. The two big cords, lined with white lights, stretched down and touched the floor. They were a chrome color and tipped with sharp claspers. Very slowly the optics were lowered by the heavy cords into the dim light. Megatron and Starscream were awestruck as the figure materialized. It had incredibly long, powerful legs leading to a slender, deeply dipped waist. Divided by what looked like overlapping silver plating the thin waist converged under a wide set chest. From the wide chest sprouted four, long double jointed arms all equipped with taloned hands. Then the face around the unnatural number of optics appeared. It was clearly a femme face with delicate metal lips and a thin, stretched neck. The jaw line seemed unusually hinged, like it could open much wider than it appeared to. Atop her head were two ribbed projections that housed the pair of large tentacles. Dozens of smaller cords writhed about the back of her head like a cluster of excited snakes. The two mechs immediately noted her chest and hip area were brazenly sporting two separate Spark chambers, clearly exposing the pulsing life-force of the creature. Rather than blue, her "Sparks" appeared white in color.

When she finally touched down on her high spiked feet and pulled her large head tentacles up around her body, the two mechs realized she was taller than both of them.

She bent down slightly toward Megatron, her six optics narrowed in a soft way, _**"I have many names my dear Megatron. But you knew me as Cinder."**_

Megatron shook his head with disgust, **"Impossible. You look nothing like her."**

The tall creature smiled and suddenly her frame compressed and rearranged itself with an almost fluid-like transformation, presenting Cinder.

Megatron was stunned.

Cinder smiled widely and caressed the curve of his helmet, _**"I have many names AND many forms."**_

"**I **_**told**_** you she was not to be trusted Megatron!" **Starscream spat bitterly.

Her red optics shifted over to Starscream, _**"And you Starscream…"**_

Cinder's body shifted and contorted until the white, red, and blue jet femme stood before him. She reached out and ran her fingers over the vents on the side of his face.

"_**For you I was the shy, timid Autobot you so enthusiastically dominated."**_

Megatron snorted with a wry smirk, **"How predictable that you would merge with a femme that looks just like you."**

Starscream drew back in horror, **"What **_**are**_** you?"**

"_**Don't you know?"**_ the white femme patted his cheek.

"**You…you can't be…that's impossible."** Starscream shook his head, not wanting to believe what his logic circuits had concluded**. "She's nothing but a legend!"**

The white jet femme returned to the original terrifying form, _**"Tell me, Starscream, who do you think I am?"**_

Megatron interrupted**, "You **_**know**_** this creature?"**

"**I think…I think she's…the Succubot." **Starscream hissed.

"**Ridiculous! The Succubot is a myth propagated by superstitious old fools."** Megatron insisted.

The Succubot leaned closer to Megatron, stroking the side of his helmet again with her two left hands, _**"I only became a myth because I've been in stasis for thousands of millennia. I was awakened when you Decepticons passed me in space."**_

"**The asteroid…Astrotrain…"** Megatron hissed, **"**_**That's**_** how you got aboard my ship!"**

Curling her razor-edged claws under Megatron's chiseled chin, the Succubot rattled, _**"Very perceptive. I believe you've **__**finally**__** solved the mystery of the fate of your Decepticons."**_

"**So if you claim to be the Succubot, why haven't you devoured **_**our **_**Sparks?"** Megatron asked challengingly; still not ready to believe this creature.

The tall femme-like being laughed gently, her multi-toned voice echoing, _**"Well, while you two were stunned in here I took the liberty of finding some "appetizers" to tide me over. I'm feeling very satisfied at the moment." **_Her long head cords reached out and sensuously caressed the two mechs' faces, _**"But don't worry. I'll have your Sparks very soon." **_She looked at each of the Decepticons pensively, _**"The only question is: whose Spark will I devour first?"**_

Starscream's optics began to dart nervously and Megatron grimaced.

The Succubot stared at both of them, optics resting on their forms, _**"Mmm. Such a delicious decision."**_

The Succubot smiled at them both with devilish lust. Her lower arms rested akimbo while her upper hands tapped her chin. As she contemplated, her two large tentacles slithered behind Megatron and Starscream's aft plates. The two mechs tried to arch away but the metal coils kept up their molestation, slipping betwixt their legs and over their crotch plates. The sharp claspers began tapping at their chest compartments.

Finally, Starscream couldn't stand the suspense any longer, **"**_**He's **_**the supreme leader, eat **_**his**_** Spark!"**

A sensual smile curved the Succubot's lip components as she coiled her tentacles around Megatron's arms, _**"Yes… he is."**_

She leaned closer to Megatron, drawing invisible circles around his broad chest panel while her two lower hands petted his deactivated fusion cannon, _**"A very strong, cunning leader."**_

Megatron grimaced again, trying to pull away from the Succubot's touch, **"I may be the leader, but Starscream is the Supreme Air Commander; the pride of the Cybertron Military Academy."**

The Succubot turned her attention to Starscream. Her head cords redirected and coiled around the Seeker's waist, pulling him up toward her as her hands reached out and caressed his wings.

"_**Mmm. I can see why."**_ she purred, rubbing her exposed chest Spark Chamber against his cockpit.

Starscream flinched, mind wildly trying to divert her, **"Well…Megatron was the best gladiator ever constructed. **_**And **_**he has no known weaknesses."**

The Succubot's laughed as she began to nibble the vents on his head, _**"Oh, I could think of a couple."**_

"**What about your record for speed and aerial combat that has never been surpassed by any mech, Starscream? OR the fact that no femme can resist you." **Megatron continued, quoting his arrogant Second in Command's boasts.

"**SHUT UP MEGATRON!"** Starscream screeched as the Succubot laughed into his neck.

"**WELL…"** Starscream tried to think of something, **"**_**He's**_** got a bigger circuit!"**

Megatron's optics widened considerably, **"And how the slag would you know **_**THAT**_**?!"**

The Seeker grimaced, obviously caught in an awkward lie.

The Succubot's six optics glinted as a wicked smile curved her mouth, _**"Well there's only one way to settle that statement."**_

She released Starscream and before either of them could react she flipped open their chest compartments. She unabashedly reached inside and uncoiled their intimacy circuits.

Megatron's ruby optics flashed, **"How DARE YOU!"**

"**GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OUT OF THERE!"** Starscream shrieked.

Megatron and Starscream both averted their eyes, not wanting to look at each other's intimate parts.

But the Succubot was drinking in the sight, _**"Hmm. Well, well. I see Primus blessed you both."**_

Megatron growled with incensed fury, **"I demand you return my dignity back to its rightful place!"**

The Succubot's tiny head cords writhed through the air around her head with what appeared to be excitement, _**"Oh? You demand?"**_

"_**Yes**_** I do."** the warlord said defiantly.

The Succubot leaned in closer to the warlord. She purred, nuzzling the underside of his chin. Her smooth lips tickled down the sturdy struts of his neck and then she bit him with the sharpest dental plates he'd ever felt on his metal hide. He drew in air through his vents.

He snarled, **"Get away from me you vile beast!"**

She smiled into his optics. With utter confidence her four hands each found a section of his thick circuit and began to rub.

Megatron darkened his optics, setting his jaw, **"I will not submit to your disgusting advances. Return my dignity to its rightful place!"**

"_**But of course mighty Megatron." **_the Succubot purred.

Opening her mouth the Succubot extended a long tongue-like wire and fondly coiled it around his circuit. It slithered around the heavy cord, tightening as it went.

"**NO. Stop this immediate—**_**OH**_**—ly"** Megatron's body spasmed with the first overload.

The corners of the Succubot's mouth curled up as her "tongue" stroked him with great vigor. Megatron shuddered slumping on his shackles with a ragged growl. She smiled at his reaction, rubbing the thick wire against her Spark chambers before letting it dangle. Her "tongue" uncoiled from his circuit and slid up the warlord's body, over his Spark chamber, and across his face. With a slow retraction her eyes flashed.

The Succubot fondled his mechness lovingly, _**"Oh…forgive me Megatron. You wanted it returned to its **__**rightful**__** place."**_

Her optics boiled with so much lust they could've faded the purple from the Nemesis walls. With a forceful thrust she inserted the circuit into her white, glowing chest Spark. Megatron groaned, his head lashing back against the wall as she overwhelmed him with wave after wave of overload. She pressed into him roughly as her four hands groped his frame, finding sensitive wires under his panels and rolling them between her claws. Megatron couldn't suppress his groans of rapture. His usual level-headedness crumbled beneath the crushing overloads. The Succubot kept him connected to her chest and whirled around to face Starscream. The Second in Command hissed defensively.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

The Succubot narrowed her optics under his rasping voice. She took his chin and made him face her.

"_**I know how to silence that handsome mouth of yours."**_ she purred.

She all but slammed him into the wall as her lips merged with his. Starscream's engines whined with protest as her wires pushed through his lips and invaded his mouth. Her wires adhered to all points inside the Seeker's mouth and suddenly zapped him with a strong shock that swept his pleasure receptors up in a tornado of bliss. Though he tried to fight, the hot, crackles of pleasure directly hitting his mainframe were more than he could resist. His wide optics dimmed, almost accepting the deep mouth interface. The Succubot cupped his face in her hands before pulling out her "tongue" and licking the Seeker's cheek—from chin to helmet crest.

"_**Mmm. You ARE tasty." **_

"**NO! No I'm NOT!"** Starscream interjected.

The Succubot sent a shock into Megatron again through his circuit to gain his attention. He arched with a growl.

"_**You both are very delicious."**_

She focused on Starscream again. Her head coils snaked all over his body reaching into every crevice and joint to fondle his sensory wires.

Starscream clenched his mandible, **"No! NO! Get away from me!"**

With her mouth she took his circuit node, saying, _**"Don't be frightened my prey…I know you'll enjoy this."**_

She gently compressed the tip with her lips before drawing it in. Starscream's optics flashed and his mouth opened but no sound came out. With every ridged meter she took, Starscream's wings vibrated and his fingers curled. Her dental plates tenderly applied pressure and completed a powerful electric current. Starscream's helmet whipped back and bashed the wall as he unleashed a euphoric screech. She let his circuit fall from her mouth and arcs of electrical current sparked from his joints.

"_**Aww. Did you enjoy that?"**_ she warbled.

Starscream was a trembling mess of overload as he slumped on his shackles. The Succubot laughed; a chillingly evil sound. Both of the most powerful Decepticons ever to soar the skies and touch the ground now sagged on their restraints, too worn out to stand.

Megatron was surprisingly recovering even though he was still connected to her and being periodically shocked. He lifted his head, teeth bared as his vents clicked rapidly.

"_**Well, well. Aren't we the resilient one?"**_ she purred, lifting the warlord up with her powerful coils. _**"I do believe you've made up my mind Megatron." **_

The Succubot's chest began to glow with the radiance of a new star. Every light down the length of her tentacles brightened. Like striking snakes the small cords on the back of her head extended toward Megatron and stuck to his face, his chest, and his helmet. She closed her optics and began to feed.

Megatron lashed against his restraints, trying to fight her, trying to break away but he was trapped. Like water leaking from a broken bucket his Spark drained down through his circuit into the Creature of Pleasure. A deep resounding purr of contentment shook the walls as the Succubot fed off him. She drained him like a vat of warm chocolate batter, savoring every drop of him until his optics went dark and his powerful frame went slack.

The Succubot shivered and pulled away from Megatron's shell. Starscream was gasping for cooling air as he looked up to see the fate of his leader. It was an odd moment. He didn't know whether to panic or to celebrate.

A low laugh from the creature startled him out of his stupor, _**"Well. I suppose that makes YOU the new leader of the Decepticons."**_

He felt himself smile briefly but then grimace when she laughed coldly, _**"Pity there are none left for you to lead."**_

In an instant she leaped into him, sucking his essence from the source. The Air Commander's screams rang chillingly throughout the Nemesis, awakening the last remaining Decepticon on board.__

_**A/N: Damn, my Succubot is an evil beast. Now there's just one little Con left…and one chapter to go. Is this the end of the Decepticons?**_


	11. Soundwave

_**A/N: I swear Michael Bay owes me money…did anyone else see a [ahem] FAMILIAR creature lurking? I know I did. **_

_**(( Italics signify telepathic speaking as well as the Succubot's dialogue when she's in her original form ))**_

**Succubot**

"**Chapter: Soundwave"**

_Rebooting power systems…_

_Stand by…stand by…_

Soundwave's visor glowed dimly and then flashed. He was fully online in mere seconds.

_Reviewing visual/audio data logs…_

_Accessing…_

He remembered the disturbing mental presence he'd felt just before being deactivated. Nothing registered in his memory files to give him an answer as to what presence he'd felt. Soundwave slowly sat up, scanning his body for damage. Surprisingly he was undamaged aside from the two holes on either side of his neck. His data files were not corrupted nor were his codes forcibly erased. Apparently his attacker felt the need to render him temporarily offline, but not to damage him or access his data banks.

_**Odd…**_

Soundwave immediately reached out with his mind to contact Rumble and Frenzy. They had been in danger just before he was knocked out, but now their signals didn't register. He had been too late to help them. The blue and white Decepticon didn't have the luxury to grieve or let his emotions rule him, he had to report to Megatron.

"_**Megatron, attention."**_ Soundwave announced through his communication line.

The line, much like Rumble and Frenzy's signals, was silent.

"_**Urgent. Report, Megatron." **_

Still nothing.

Soundwave found it disturbing his leader didn't answer his hails but logic dictated he return to the Control Room to scan the ship for an intruder and then perhaps contact his leader.

With a curt jerk of his body the mech stood and began his march to the Control Room. The Nemesis corridors were unnaturally still. Typically Soundwave could hear the activities occurring on every deck, but this time his sensitive audios detected nothing. The silence disturbed him; not an easy feat on one so controlled.

Suddenly, a melodious sound echoed through the corridor. Soundwave stopped. He couldn't believe the sound—it was beautiful. It sounded like the resonating song of a Spark mixed with the perfect tone of a female voice. Soundwave had never heard such a thing in all his life, but it was haunting and intoxicating. The song filled his audios, touching him like a warm ray of light.

He shook his head to focus his mind. His tracking sensors targeted the sound and he rerouted back through the corridor. He could "see" the sound bouncing off the walls. It seemed to come from everywhere. Soundwave was inexplicably torn: he knew he had to get up to the control station to contact Megatron and perhaps sort through this strange situation, but he wanted desperately to know where the sound was coming from and from what source it originated. Perhaps he could do both.

The melody grew in decibel, vibrating the Nemesis deck plates. It shook up into the Master of Sound's feet, his legs, and into the recesses of his chest. Like a soft firm hand it passed over his body. Though barely visible the Decepticon shivered. Soundwave pinpointed the sound and followed it to Deck 5 which was the detainment and secondary cargo hold of Nemesis. On high alert, the Decepticon entered a transport tube to find the sound.

Something was definitely amiss. The haunting melody, the heavy silence of the Nemesis, the absence of any other mech…Soundwave felt very uncomfortable. In mere seconds he arrived at his destination, the wide cargo doors hissing open. The massive bay was dim and the internal lights refused to illuminate. But even stranger than the dead lights was the absence of the singing sound.

The darkness was hardly a hindrance to the Master of Sound. Cautiously he emitted a sonar pulse from his shoulder cannon. The sound bounced off every wall, every weapon crate, and every spare part, pinging back information unknown to the simple optic. Then he "saw" something that didn't fit. A shape he wasn't familiar with but its pulsing was unmistakably similar to that of a Spark signature. The sound told him it was above hiding against the vaulted cargo bay ceiling. He sent out another pulse to better identify the object, but when the sound returned the shape had disappeared.

The Communications Specialist withdrew his sidearm from subspace, ever cautious. His other hand slowly reached out and began to manually reactivate the lighting. With a buzz the purple lights illuminated the bay and Soundwave saw a figure sitting atop a metal box of spare ship parts. He automatically took aim.

It was that femme Cinder.

She cocked her head at him, **"Greetings, Commander Soundwave."**

Soundwave kept his laser pistol trained on her, **"You are not authorized to be in this area. State your purpose."**

The dark femme shrugged, **"I was merely exploring the ship. That's not forbidden is it?"**

"**It is. Exit immediately."**

Cinder demurely uncrossed her legs to stand. Then with unnatural agility she leaped down a few feet in front of the blue Decepticon. Soundwave instinctually reached out telepathically to get a sense of what the femme was really up to. But when he did he found his mind blocked by some invisible barrier. He tried again but his efforts yielded the same result. For Soundwave that was very strange. Typically if he reached out telepathically he could immediately sense what that mech or femme was thinking or feeling. It was a relatively easy task but now he was unable. Perhaps the suppression of his grief was hindering his abilities?

Cinder's red optics narrowed and then widened at him, **"Something the matter?"** she purred.

"**Negative."** the mech motioned with his weapon, **"Move."**

Cinder did move, but not out the door. With methodical steps the femme approached Soundwave, shoulders swaying ever so slowly. Her crimson optics were bright. Soundwave's pistol remained up until she had her chest butted up against the barrel. The blue and white mech subtly nudged her toward the door, but she didn't appear willing to exit. Her optics remained locked on his visor.

"**Exit immediately."** he repeated the order.

She dipped her head forward.

Soundwave suddenly felt something pressing into his mental barriers. It was a powerful presence and yet…familiar. Tiny tendrils of psychic energy suddenly penetrated the first layer of his mind. All at once the blue and white telepath physically drew back as his mind was forced to bear the flooding onslaught of information. Faces of mechs passed through his memory core, thousands, perhaps millions he'd never seen before and those he did. Mechs of ancient early designs and those of the present.

Then, six white optics opened in the background viewing each mech, but seemed to be staring directly at _him_. In that instant he saw Rumble and Frenzy writhing with pleasure in someone's claws. Then images of all the Decepticons on board flashed in his mind, every last one of them in the throes of passion. The six white optics remained, glowing ever brighter over the pleasured mechs.

Soundwave went stiff and his head twitched. It was in that instant the ardor of the mechs morphed into shock and terror. The horrendous screams of thousands of Cybertronians, Autobot and Decepticon alike, echoed resoundingly in his mind.

It was the most disturbingly _beautiful_ sound to ever touch his audios.

He listened to it for many long seconds, bathing his senses it the morbid resonance. It washed over him like a sheeting torrent of water. All his life he had recorded the sound bytes of his enemies' screams and stored them in his vast memory banks. The war had certainly added to his collection, but this instantaneous outcry was unlike anything he'd amassed.

He could've listened for hours; that is until logic and reality bashed him soundly over the helmet. The communications specialist recoiled violently from her, making the images and screams cease. Soundwave bolstered his mental barriers to their highest strength and unleashed a blast of sound from his cannon at Cinder's face. She recoiled from him, shrieking in the most horrendous manner; a manner very unlike any Cybertronian. Soundwave backed up in a combative crouch and touched the switch on his shoulder to unleash his creations.

"**Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Eject! Operation: Capture and subdue."**

Each drone took up a position around their master, sizing up the competition. Then they executed the order without question as they converged on the femme. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat swooped forward in perfect sync, unleashing a barrage of laser fire into the dark armored femme. She held up her arms to deflect the pink bolts but in an instant Ravage slammed full on into her chest. Like the jungle cat he was fashioned after, the cyber-panther anchored his claws into the femme and drove her to the ground, clamping his jaws at the convergence of her neck and shoulder. Cinder cried out, kicking and bucking to shed the attacker. But, true to their mental link, the three flyers responded and each landed on one of her limbs. She was pinned to the floor.

Soundwave approached, laser pistol aimed at her head.

"**You are not a femme."** he hummed loudly.

Cinder retracted her face mask to reveal a pretty set of lip components, **"What? Why would you say such a thing?"**

"**You are not a femme." **he repeated.

"**Huh? Then…what am I?"**

"**Unknown. Mind patterns consistent with the one I felt attacking Rumble and Frenzy."**

"**You felt me with your mind?"** she asked, falsely shocked.

The cold mech lowered his head, **"**_**You**_** are the assassin. **_**You**_** offlined Rumble and Frenzy. Conclusion: you must be terminated."**

The four drones hissed their agreement. Rumble and Frenzy were their link brothers and their terminations would be avenged. Ravage pressed against Cinder's chest harder, baring his fangs.

A low laugh pulsed from the femme which morphed into a multi-toned cackle. Her red optics faded to bright white.

Soundwave was milliseconds from squeezing the trigger when out of the blue a metal coil hissed through the air and slapped the weapon from his grasp. The cord wrapped around his shoulder cannon and he was flung bodily against the bulkhead. Soundwave winced inwardly when the forward momentum ripped the weapon from his frame. Wires sparked and writhed from the gaping hole on his shoulder.

Then dozens of events happened at once. Temporarily stunned, Soundwave lifted his head to see his four creations flung in all directions by a silver blur. Ravage slammed into the wall next to him with a pained yowl. The two metal condors were chucked straight into the ceiling, after which they plummeted to the floor. Ratbat he saw constricted by what looked like a thick metal coil. The purple metal bat flailed his one free wing in a desperate bid for freedom. Soundwave pushed himself up just as the sharp claw at the end of the tentacle clamped onto the bat's torso, unleashing a bright flash of Spark energy. Ratbat's screech echoed through the cargo bay and Soundwave felt his youngest creation's Spark dim.

Then he saw Cinder…but she wasn't the femme he had seen earlier.

Like chocolate in the summer sun Cinder's body armor melted. The globules of liquid metal slid around the central form, reformatting into a completely alien one. Her frame extended into one of tall and extreme proportions. Four double jointed arms split from her body, extending deadly clawed hands. Her head budded out with what looked like ribbed horns until a pair of heavy thick cords along with dozens of little ones on the back of her cranium surged toward the ceiling. Then, as one, the two biggest coils whipped forward and encircled Soundwave. The communications specialist emitted a pained hum as the tentacles tightened with crushing force. She thrust him against the bulkhead again.

Soundwave couldn't move. The creature hoisted him up, hissing gently. Her six optics were slit amorously and with such reverence for the prey she held pinned to the wall. Then Soundwave heard a voice; a femme voice resonating with multiple female tones echoing in his head.

"_**I am **__**impressed**__** Soundwave.**_ _**In all these millennia no mech has ever figured me out so quickly."**_ the femme voice praised.

Soundwave was stunned. A telepath? In all his lifetime he'd never encountered more than four other telepaths on various planets and of various species and never had he met another Cybertronian with the gift. To his knowledge he was the only one still functioning. Stunningly, this creature had the power too.

She reached up with two of her hands and caressed the underside of his chin.__Soundwave resisted but the strength of her coils held him fast as she patted his face and neck.

"_**I was merely trying to discover what arouses you."**_ she sighed with a pouted lip component. _**"I believe I came close to discovering it. Pity…"**_ Her claws invaded the lip of his chest compartment, _**"How did you see through my façade?"**_

"_**Mind patterns incongruent with normal Cybertronians."**_ he replied telepathically.

A smile formed on the alien face as her coils lowered him closer to her, _**"So you ARE telepathic after all." **_

The creature slid her talons along the edges of his crotch buttons making him twitch uncomfortably. Her optics were brightening with excitement.

"_**I knew there was something special about you…from the first moment I tried to probe your mind."**_ her voice was low and full of lust, _**"You are the very first telepathic Cybertronian I've ever encountered, Soundwave. That fact alone excites me."**_

Soundwave remained silent and placid in her coils.

"_**So, have you finally figured out who I am?"**_ she purred.

Soundwave picked apart the criterion of what she could be and there was only one logical choice.

"**You are a Succubot."** he hummed aloud. **"Devourer of Sparks."**

She nodded, _**"And what does that beautiful mind of yours sense I'm going to do to you?"**_

"_**Deactivation probable." **_

"_**You're so concise," **_she laughed gently, "_**[Sigh] it's such a shame you figured me out. Half of the thrill is pleasing my prey when they have no idea what I truly am. It makes their Spark much more…delicious."**_

The Succubot abruptly yanked the mech so close her lips were brushing his faceplate, _**"That's not to say I still won't have fun with you."**_ The tiny cords from the back of her head extended around and tickled over Soundwave's helmet, _**"Perhaps if I'm persistent I'll break into that pleasure center of yours and figure out what makes you moan." **_

Soundwave remained silent. His mental barriers were ready.

"_**It would be much easier for both of us if you simply tell me what you like."**_ she gripped his helmet. _**"I would give you pleasures the Unmaker would never conceive."**_

"_**Surrender impossible."**_

The Succubot smiled, ogling her stubborn captive. She decided to hold off of her telepathy for the moment and physically play with her prey. Play with his body to get into his mind—what a delectable game.

She whispered in his audio,_** "Why do you cover your face Soundwave?"**_

"**Question irrelevant." **

Four hands came up, her claws playfully "walking" up his body, _**"Do you keep it hidden because you're shy?"**_

The mech didn't respond.

"_**No. No that's too convenient of an excuse."**_ she shook her head, _**"I think you keep your face hidden so you don't have every femme in the quadrant trying to get you."**_

"**Conjectures irrelevant and incorrect."** was the cold reply.

The creature smirked, _**"I'll be the judge of that."**_

With surprising dexterity the Succubot's free head coil slithered toward his face and gently grasped the white metal. A brief sensation of anxiousness filled the mech. No one except for his creations had seen his true face. His philosophy was the less his enemies and comrades alike knew, the less they will be able to defeat him. But now his most obvious identity defense was about to bared.

The Succubot purred, prying the battle mask off gently. Soundwave jerked his head away but she was very persistent. Her claspers pulled again.

"**Cease and desist."** Soundwave demanded, still with no emotion.

Suddenly there was the sound of metal being ripped. The Succubot reared back with a hissing screech. In defense of his master, Ravage was firmly latched onto her back, tearing into her slender neck with his sharp teeth. The Succubot kept a hold on Soundwave while her hands and tentacles fought to remove the cyber-panther. Sparks and fluid flew as a tear was ripped into her upper neck. But the creature managed to gain hold of Ravage's legs and pry him off. The lithe metal cat snarled, fighting the tentacles that bound him.

"_**Such a naughty kitty."**_ the Succubot chastised, touching her wounded neck with one hand.

Ravage hissed, swiping at her face. Her coils began to invade his chest cavity when suddenly…

"**Stop."**

The Succubot's optics slanted over to her other captive. Soundwave remained motionless as if he'd never made a sound at all. The Succubot's tentacles stopped their forcible invasion of Ravage.

"_**An emotional response?"**_ she cooed, _**"Why should I stop?"**_

"**I will…comply."** Soundwave murmured, **"I will submit."**

"_**Oh…"**_was her lusty purr.

The Succubot's claspers pinched the sides of Ravage's neck, overloading his systems into temporary stasis. She didn't need a second attack whilst she enjoyed her next meal. Tossing the unconscious metal cat aside she reassumed her close proximity to the Decepticon.

Her lips brushed his face plate, _**"Now…let me see you."**_

Very slowly the white sheets of metal clicked apart and slid into their respective slots in Soundwave's helmet. He could feel the cool of the air against his face as he consciously fought to keep his mouth in a firm sterile frown. Normally he could make any expression behind the mask without fear of betraying his true feelings, but now he was exposed—precisely how she wanted him.

The Succubot's optics lit brightly, _**"Well what do you know? I was correct in my assumptions."**_

She traced the fine edge of one of her claws against his chiseled jaw and then touched his tight lip plates. He made no expression. The Succubot leaned in close and gently took his lower lip in her mouth. She stared into his visor, sucking on the thin strip of metal before pulling away gently.

Her form shifted to that of Cinder. **"I can be any femme you desire."**

Then, as fluidly as an octopus changes its colors, her form rearranged into that of a stunning purple femme with high set features, blue optics, and a regal crested head.

"**Anything that pleases you."** the purple femme whispered.

"**Original form, acceptable." **Soundwave replied evenly, his voice less melodic without his face mask.

The femme's optic ridges lifted in honest surprise as she reassumed her original form, _**"Why?"**_

"**True form already established. Deception unnecessary." **

The creature smiled all of her optic shutters lowered, _**"As you wish."**_

She slid up against his chest, practically melding herself to him. Her heavy tentacles unwrapped themselves from him, allowing him the freedom to move.

"_**Now don't try to run away. You'll trigger my predator instinct."**_ she waggled her smaller coils before his visor.

"**Instinct already triggered."** Soundwave retorted.

"_**It's not the **__**only**__** thing, I assure you."**_ she leaned into him, licking his neck.

Soundwave didn't move as the Predator of Lust tasted his metal. He had to keep his mind level, no matter what she did to his body. Her hands came around and depressed the switch on his shoulder. With a compliant click his wide chest compartment opened. His cavity was deep to house all of his creations and was divided equally by divergent pathways leading to the large Spark chamber housed at the very back. Her coils wasted little time probing the Master of Sound's compartment. Every inch was caressed, every meter explored, until she found precisely what she sought.

Soundwave tightened his lip components when her delicate coils rubbed his chamber, an invasive knock to unleash his intimacy circuit. It took her little time to find the heavy cord and draw it out with all four hands. She squeezed it gently, rubbing up and down as her tentacles found a sensory panel to latch onto. Soundwave felt his body automatically go stiff. The briefest panic rose in him. No one had ever been able to make him lose control—no one. She was subtly working her way into his mainframe by weakening his body. He fought to maintain mental control.

"_**Submit to it. Let my mind touch yours." **_She kissed him saying, _**"Don't fight it Soundwave. There's no shame in liking it."**_

Just like a pesky drill bit her mind wormed her way through the tiny cracks of his barriers. He desperately tried to keep her out but she was beginning to win the battle. In an attempt to drive her mind out he met her defensively on his telepathic wave length. They collided like two projectiles in space, thoughts splintering off into both minds.

The Succubot rose up her vocalizer warbling with pleasure at the mental contact, _**"OH…so beautiful…so focused."**_

Soundwave felt her mind with equal intensity. Though saturated with a thick soup of lust he could make out the faintest thoughts of other minds—Decepticon minds. It was in that moment Soundwave realized the Sparks of his forces were not extinguished, but stored within the Succubot. If he could still feel them then they were still viable. Quickly he braced against the creature's invasion so he could formulate a quick plan without being discovered.

The Succubot's optics flashed with annoyance at being shut out, _**"You're not submitting, dear Soundwave."**_

Her coils began to lash violently until Soundwave suddenly reached up and touched the side of her jaw, delicately tracing its seams with his fingertips. The creature blinked at him, tentacles falling calm. Then with possessiveness he gripped the back of her head, feeling the small cords writhe through his fingers. He pulled her closer and she allowed it. His lips were sternly drawn with no smile or frown showing.

The Succubot lowered her optics provocatively, _**"What do you desire Soundwave? Tell me what you desire."**_

Soundwave said nothing as he pierced the glowing Spark chamber on her chest with his circuit and thrust her lower chamber against his buttons. A deep resonating purr rose up from the creature. He shocked her aggressively and she hissed just as he took her mouth in his. Wires invaded, stirring a small lightening storm. Slender arms wrapped around him and seconds later claws began to gouge his back. The Succubot threw her head back, her coils wildly whipping through the air. Soundwave lowered his hand on her neck, deepening the mouth interface.

Even though intertwined, the Succubot still couldn't fully read him, _**"Tell me what you desire."**_

Suddenly two thin wires pierced into the open wound on her neck. The Succubot's optics went wide with pain and shock, her mouth fell open. Her mind reached out to find what had invaded her and found the two mental probes from the tips of Soundwave's fingers penetrating deep into what could be called her "brain stem".

His red visor flashed as he stared into her stunned optics.

The faintest traces of a smirk tweaked his mouth as he said in a chilling whisper, **"I want you to scream."**

His merciless probes penetrated deeper and the Succubot could do nothing but screech. Her head coils went slack, thrashing on the ground but were unable to establish any control.

And he recorded it—every sound, every screech, every struggle. It was pure symphony to him. Greater than any overload.

The Succubot fought against him with her mind, trying to shock him out her mainframe, but he held on. Soundwave's probes were in too deep and coupled with his powerful mind they would be impossible to fight. Never had such a thing happened to her. No mech had ever discovered her identity and certainly no mech had ever tricked _her_. It was unadulterated humiliation.

"_**Why you little deceiver!"**_ she hissed through bared dental plates.

"**Look who's talking."** he flippantly replied clicking his face mask back over his mouth and closing his chest compartment.

He focused, searching her mind for a control command he could utilize. He already had control of her motor relays but he needed more if he was to enact his plan.

"_**Release the Sparks."**_ was his command.

"_**What are you talking about?"**_ she rasped.

His deep harmonic voice echoed in her head, _**"Decepticon Sparks still detected. Release the Sparks you have stored and return them to their proper shells." **_

The Succubot managed to shake her head, _**"Never!**_"

His probes burrowed deeper and her body arched in pain.

"_**Do it."**_

"_**No!"**_ she screeched. _**"The predator does not bend to the will of the prey!"**_

Soundwave gazed at her harshly, _**"Roles, changed. Soundwave is predator."**_

"_**Then you must kill me."**_ the Succubot spat, her optics blazing hot white.

"**No…I will do **_**far**_** worse if you fail to comply."** he threatened in his true voice.

Briefly he relayed his diabolical thoughts to her and the creature of lust shuddered. The torture he promised was more than she could bear because she knew he was telling the truth. He was correct— their roles had been switched. She was, for the first time, helpless to the whims of another.

Her six optics closed, _**"I… will comply."**_

The creature's two glowing Sparks began to flash brightly, bathing the whole cargo bay in the harsh brilliance. Her coils, as if in slow motion, rose toward the ceiling, swaying like sea grass in the waves. She lolled her head back, mouth and optics agape. She made a horrible sound and glowing essences began spewing from her mouth and upper Spark chamber. Soundwave could not see them like she could, but he could feel their Sparks flittering close by and dispersing in separate directions.

For several long minutes the Succubot remained in the same position until at last the last fresh Spark left her body. She slumped, now feeble and weak from the massive energy drain. There were no Sparks in her tanks. The familiar ache that tormented her in the asteroid for centuries returned to mock her. She shuddered, never feeling so empty.

Soundwave wasn't sure it had worked until he felt Ratbat, Rumble, and Frenzy buzzing in his telepathic link again. It was a strange happiness he rarely felt, a relief to feel them once again. Of course he'd never show it but he relayed his feelings to each one of them. Nearby the purple metal bat was twittering and slowly lifting himself up on his wing claws. Indeed, his plan had worked.

The Succubot sat placidly on her knees, body arched back. Her white Sparks had dimmed with her optics. She barely looked able to hold her head up. Slowly, the Decepticon picked up the weakened creature in his arms and went to make sure the rest of the crew's Sparks were restored.

_**A/N: Whew! That took a lot to write. Sorry it was a month late but the anticipation for ROTF was so entangled in the fibers of my brain I couldn't get the ideas to flow. Thankfully, seeing it twice got the lead out . ONE more chapter left and it should be ready VERY soon and pretty short.**_


	12. The Sentence

**Succubot**

"**Chapter 11: The Sentence"**

_Much later in the launching bay of the Nemesis…_

The entire compliment of the _Nemesis _crew was back online and assembled for the strangest meeting they'd held to that date. Soundwave's report on the occurrences was very thorough, as it always was. The gathering of Decepticons were all clueless as to the events of the past few days. No one could remember anything past the moment of their "deaths", but their pleasure was still very vivid. Of course when they figured out just _what_ they had coupled with they were all skeptical, some were shocked, and most were downright disgusted.

Skywarp pulled a puzzled face upon finishing Soundwave's lengthy report, **"So let me get this straight…we ALL merged with THAT thing."**

He pointed to the creature in the center of the room. She was on her knees bound in stasis cuffs from her ankles to the tips of her long head coils. Though she was too weak to fight or attack, Megatron wanted no mistakes. They all had made the mistake.

"**Affirmative."** Soundwave hummed, standing beside the captive.

There were uncomfortable glances and disgusted grunts flowing through the ranks.

"**That's not true!"** Motormaster bellowed, **"The femme I had was silver and looked NOTHING like that thing!"**

Starscream rolled his optics, **"Didn't you READ the report you moronic dirt muncher? She can **_**change**_** her form!"**

"**How do we know Soundwave's telling the truth?"** Thrust shouted challengingly.

Rumble and Frenzy were on the offensive, **"HEY! You callin' Soundwave a liar cone brain?"**

"**SILENCE!"** Megatron roared, **"I too have witnessed this creature's abilities and Soundwave's report is beyond reproach."**

The warlord uncrossed his arms and began to pace around the subdued creature. Her dim optics slowly opened and followed the curt movements of his feet. Typically Megatron was not one to make a scene of such things, but this involved the whole of his forces. But, true to his nature, Starscream made himself the center of attention.

"**I suggest we execute this beast right here, right now!"** he pointed aggressively, **"She made a mockery of us all and for that she must suffer!"**

"**YEAH!"** the Decepticons shouted in agreement.

"**Tear her cords out!" **

"**Melt her in acid!"**

"**Grind her into fragments and THEN throw her in acid!"**

The heinous sentences rang out for several minutes until Megatron held up a hand to silence his Energon-thirsty ilk.

"**A bit brash aren't we, Starscream?"** the silver mech arched a brow plate.

"**She's a vile scourge to our kind,"** the jet hissed kicking the Succubot's back so she fell forward, **"Execution is the only answer."**

Megatron smirked, **"Typical for you to think too shallowly."**

The white and red Con tensed angrily at he burn but asked, **"What do you mean?"**

Striding up to the subdued Succubot, Megatron stood over her. She didn't react in any way. He suddenly reached down and grasped the base of her left tentacle, forcing her head up and back. The six white optics blinked slowly.

"**I too crave revenge for this creature's deception. But execution is so…swift."** he rasped deeply. **"And it seems such a waste to terminate such a unique specimen."**

The Succubot looked at him and she briefly read his thoughts which redirected her to Soundwave.

"**Soundwave? What manner of punishment would befit this Succubot?" **Megatron asked.

A malignant glare flashed off of Soundwave's visor that only the Succubot could read. She shook her head slowly, realizing the torment he had promised earlier was all too close.

"**Suggestion: Store her in the brig. Keep her in stasis cuffs. Connect her to a positron energy generator."** he flatly mentioned.

Starscream's optics flashed, **"WHAT? That is ludicrous! What kind of punishment is that?"**

"**Stasis cuffs will keep her immobile. Positron energy generator will feed her energy indefinitely." **then he added, **"Conclusion: long term torture."**

"**And HOW exactly is that torture?"** Starscream challenged, **"It sounds like you want to keep this beast for **_**other**_** reasons."**

"**It is the sentence she doesn't want."** Soundwave replied darkly. **"The generator will keep her alive…but just barely."**

A few murmurs of approval rumbled through the ranks. Leave it to Soundwave to pick something that sadistic.

"_**You said if I released the Sparks you WOULDN'T do that to me!"**_ the Succubot screamed at him telepathically.

"_**Incorrect. I never promised anything." **_the Master of Soundwave shot back.

The Succubot flashed her optics rancorously at him, baring her sharp dental plates. It was all she could do in her weakened and immobile position.

Megatron nodded, **"Very well. I will leave you to the details, Soundwave."**

Skywarp spoke up, **"Can she still transform?"**

A few looks directed at the purple Seeker.

"**You know…into femmes?"** he added.

"**Unlikely. Energy levels too low."** Soundwave answered.

But to everyone's surprise the Succubot strained and her body shifted into a lithe yet petite white femme frame. Blue optics lifted to the crowd. Even though they knew what she was now, no Con present was unable to tear their gaze from gorgeous femme sitting before them.

"**Original conjecture withdrawn." **Soundwave hummed.

Skywarp fidgeted, drinking in the Succubot's alluring new form, **"Could we…you know…use her for a pleasure unit?"**

"**Didn't you learn ANYTHING Skywarp?" **Astrotrain mocked with irritation, **"If you merge with that thing she eats your Spark."**

"**Well yeah…but couldn't we rig her with a device that prevents her from doing that?"** the black and purple Seeker asked hopefully.

Rumble nodded, **"Yeah. That way we wouldn't have to go to Cybertron every time we need to…"** he thrust his chest lewdly which drew some guffaws.

"**She WAS really good."** Motormaster admitted.

Starscream made a disgusted snort and turned to Megatron, **"You can't honestly consent to something so perverted."**

The warlord tipped his helmet a bit, **"I was thinking more along the lines of using her 'talents' against the Autobots."**

By this time the Succubot was looking all around her slowly. These new ideas were sounding less tormenting.

Megatron stroked his chin as he plotted, **"If she took out my forces within a few days imagine how quickly she could take down the Autobots."**

Immediately Starscream interjected, **"And WHAT is to stop that Spark-crazed beast from turning on us again?"**

There were many more ideas until at last Megatron silenced them, **"I have made my decision. Until we can properly control this creature for future plans, she will remain locked in the brig as Soundwave suggested."**

A few Decepticons raised their hands which made Megatron growl with irritation. He knew what was coming.

"**And NO. You limp circuits will have to go to Cybertron for your… 'personal needs'."** he grated.

The hands dropped.

…

_I sat alone in the dark, unable to move. My tentacles were bound to the floor and the walls by stasis cuffs. The short cord from the heavy energy generator was plugged into my Spark, feeding me a meager amount of energy. The positron generator was keeping my energy at a low level, but the ache in my tanks remained, clawing and biting viciously. As long as that generator functioned, I would survive…as much as I didn't want to._

_I prayed for a sweet release. I begged for the pain in my tanks to cease or at least for my hunger to be satisfied. Above I could hear the sounds of the Decepticons moving through the Nemesis. My eyes fixed on the brig ceiling, my mouth components moved longingly. Nourishment so close and yet unattainable. I dropped my head. This was my own personal Hell, a Hell I had so foolishly fallen into._

_One day I would go offline. I would find a way to disconnect myself from the box that kept me alive and then I would receive my release. And if I didn't…I fervently hoped I could escape and once again feel the sweet essence of Cybertronian Spark filling my tanks._

**END**

_**A/N: Ok. Succubot is finished and I believe I am satisfied. Now I KNOW the question remains: Will I do a sequel to this where the Succubot is unleashed on the Autobots?**_

_**Answer: No.**_

_**Honestly, I just don't have the urge to write about the Autobots and I don't see them being "sexually" deviant like the Decepticons. Not to mention I am officially OUT of Transformer Erotica ideas at the moment. So as it stands there will be no Succubot vs Autobots.**_

_**Now I also have been asked repeatedly about a sequel to "A Pet Squishy". **__**That **__**is currently in the development stage. I've written a couple scenes for it but I'm still deciding how I want it to play out. I'd like to finish "Baby Con" first but more than likely I'll start the sequel before then.**_

_**So thanks for all your support and I hoped you enjoyed all the cold showers ;D**_


End file.
